


【瞳耀衍生丨花糕】爱得正好

by Raingeneratefish



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 扑通扑通花少年 | Pūtōng Pūtōng Huā Shàonián (2016), 温暖的弦 | Here to Heart (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingeneratefish/pseuds/Raingeneratefish
Summary: CP：花千肉X高访Warning：高访前男友提及
Relationships: 花千肉/高访
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

鬼门关口走了一遭后，高访的生活变得特别规律，没事就跑跑客户，喝喝小茶，伸伸胳膊腿儿，到点儿准时上下班。浅宇公司上下拿他当国宝对待，占南弦下了死命令：过了下班的点，要是高总办公室还亮着灯，直接断电。高访起初还试图反抗，被两个兄弟联手损了一通：老高，你这是当林妹妹上瘾吧？有倾国倾城的貌不算，还非得整个多愁多病的身啊？  
这么多年过来，高访习惯了把办公室当起居室，猛地被赶回家去，对着大把的时间还真不知道怎么打发。温暖到底贴心，送了健身卡过来，让小高总注意适度锻炼，言辞恳切，说对恢复元气有帮助。高访举着那张健身卡左看右看，又闭上一只眼睛，拿卡遮住对面酒柜，跟自己玩猜酒名的游戏。他这下半辈子基本跟酒无缘了，那些费尽心思搜罗的好酒安静地躺在柜子里，凄凄然如寡妇的嫁妆。高访不自觉拿手按住左腹，他最近总是没来由心慌，于是顺理成章地把一切不快归因于那半边离他而去的胃袋。人在小病中恰可容身安顿，往往生发出许多抒情的欲望，真正遭逢重病，倒是没什么花头好想，该怎么过就怎么过。一念及此，高访终于从衣柜里把管惕送的运动装备扒拉出来，扔进了车子后座。

别看高访如今瘦得弱不禁风，从小到大他的运动细胞都不差，篮球、台球、游泳都很上手，只不过这些年不断在谈判桌和酒桌间流连，业余爱好就剩打个游戏了。健身房里浓厚的荷尔蒙气息熏得高访头昏脑涨，仿佛人人都有挥霍不完的精力。甚至有小伙子殷勤上前搭讪，眼神如钩子般锚定高访运动裤下露出的一段小腿，又刻意把嗓音压得低低的，高访吃不消这撩人的浓度，几乎是落荒而逃到更衣室。  
更衣室人少得多，高访摘掉眼镜，带着洗漱用品摸去淋浴间。隔壁的喷头应该有人使用，水声哗哗不绝，高访这种高度近视要再找个空位也嫌麻烦，干脆速战速决。他是喜爱享受的人，从前在家泡澡都要准备红酒，不像占南弦永远三分钟解决战斗，也不像管惕连洗发水和沐浴露都不分。水流冲刷着皮肤，令他紧绷的神经暂时得到放松。鼻尖隐约闻到清新香气，高访终于找到这间健身房唯一值得夸奖的点——至少更衣室的香氛选得不错。  
不知何时，隔壁的水声已经停了。高访回过神，也伸手关掉淋浴，不慎把架子上的沐浴露打落，他睁不开眼睛，在茫茫水汽里什么都看不见，只能匆匆围上浴巾弯腰探身摸索。  
先是摸到了一片温热的肌肤。高访努力撑开眼睛，只能看见模模糊糊的小麦色。对方反过来握住他的手，把捡回来的沐浴露瓶子塞到他手里。  
“那个，多谢。”高访话没说完，滑不溜秋的瓶子再度脱手，“砰”一声砸在瓷砖上。  
高访和对面那人同时弯腰去捡，险险撞在一起。那人扶了一把高访，高访的手顺势搭在那人胸前，惊得他跟被烫了似的猛缩回手。  
那人突然伸手捂住高访的嘴，十分清朗的少年嗓音，几乎用哀求的语气附在高访耳边说：“求求你，别出声。”  
高访一口咬住那人手掌，毫不留情地来了一记前踢腿。经理和保安冲进来的时候，高访正骑在那人肚子上，镇定自若地对大家指认身下险些当场砸晕的少年：“这人对我图谋不轨。”  
经理一看，急得声音都变了：“小花，你这是闹什么呀？”  
少年眼巴巴望着经理，满腹委屈：“经理，我……我没有，我真的只是想帮他捡东西啊。”  
高访冷哼一声，小腿肌肉不受控制地跳动了两下，这是抽筋的前兆。经理赶紧过来把他从少年肚子上拉起来，保安非常有眼力见儿地给他披了块毛巾。  
“那你突然捂我的嘴做什么？”高访对于争取自己权益这事儿从不含糊。  
“我不是……”少年百口莫辩，求助似的看着经理。  
经理陪笑，搓着两手，“那什么，其实小花算我们找的陪练，暂时安排他住在更衣室，所以我们也不好让客人知道的，这孩子大概是怕惊动别的客人，所以才……”  
“好了，”高访不耐烦知道他们的内部安排，他大病初愈，受不得凉，现在只想早早吹干头发回家，“我不追究今天的事情。你们把那张卡上的余额退还给办卡的女士，我今后也不会再来了。”  
经理明显长出了口气，要带高访去贵宾休息室。高访摆手让他们都离开，留他一人稍作休整就好。少年从冰冷的瓷砖上爬起来，看向高访的眼神没有怒意，也没有愤怒，倒像是一只吐着舌头茫然无措等待主人下一步指令的小狗。高访躲开他的眼神，默默擦起头发，少年被保安搭住肩膀带了出去。很快，高访就感受不到那束令他芒刺在背的眼神了。

离开健身房的时候，莫名下起了小雨。高访被这深秋的寒雨激得打了个喷嚏，暗叫糟糕，快步躲回车上吹暖风。这种天气窝在沙发上看电影才是正解，好不容易下定决心出来一趟，还碰上这种闹剧，归根到底是不愿辜负温暖一片好心。高访苦笑，他这种人，永远学不会拒绝别人好意，连捧哏都要兢兢业业做到位的，这叫什么，天生劳碌命呗。  
车子驶过大楼拐角，雨里一切都毛茸茸的。车灯扫过去，捕捉到雨中孤立的影子，高访一脚踩住刹车。被雨浇透的男孩子抬起头，怔了怔，自觉让到路边，似乎浑然未觉车上那位就是方才苦主。  
高访眼见男孩子丢了魂似的往前走了几步，又顿住，好像分不清左右般怔忡了片刻，最后抱着背包缓缓在长椅边蹲下。不用问都知道发生了什么事情，高访呼出一口气，狠心踩下油门。他在浅宇掌管人事，讲究的是赏罚分明，做错了就担责任。可怜别人，他可怜得过来吗？  
后视镜里男孩子的身影越来越渺小，高访不许自己去看。车子又拐了个弯，眼角余光瞥见有人接近了男孩，两人推搡起来。高访一咬牙，掉头往回奔。  
正在抢包的小个子男人没料到居然蹿出辆车不管不顾冲自己撞过来，撒腿就跑。男孩蹲在地上，把掉出来的东西一件件收回背包。  
高访按了下喇叭，男孩子抬起眼，定定望着高访。雨水顺着发梢滑落到睫毛，男孩眨掉水珠，继续低头收拾背包。  
男孩的模样像极了湿漉漉的杂色流浪狗，眼神却好像宇宙深处飞来的两片水晶。高访还是拗不过内心的负罪感，摇下车窗冲男孩子喊：“你没事吧？你去哪里，我送你。”  
高访这种洁癖狂魔的车子平时连好兄弟都难得坐一回，能慷慨邀请男孩来糟蹋他的真皮座椅已经是最大让步。男孩子却置若罔闻，一心一意埋头收拾东西。  
不就是几件衣服吗，有什么好收拾的。高访深深叹了口气，抓了把伞下车。  
“你现在打算怎么办？”高访努力让自己的语气听起来没那么公事公办。  
男孩子楞了一下，才反应过来头顶的凉意消失是因为高访给他撑了伞。他匆忙站起来，十分年轻的一张脸，个头倒是跟高访相差不多，染过的头发褪色褪得乱七八糟，脸色惨白如纸，还不忘说声“谢谢。”  
高访心里给他下了个断语：这孩子真是蠢得扎扎实实。  
“他们把你开除了？”高访指着那个小背包问。  
男孩子下意识地“啊”了声，抱着背包不说话了。  
“你有地方可去吗？”连高仿都觉得自己这句话等于问了白问，有地方可去的话也不至于傻乎乎站在马路中间被抢包了。“要帮你报警吗？”  
“不、不用。”男孩子摇头，“我会找到落脚的地方的。”  
可是你浑身上下都散发着被世界抛弃的气息啊？高访把吐槽憋了回去，他仔细打量着男孩子，猜他年龄：“你多大了？”  
“二十五。”  
“再说一遍，多大？”  
“二十一。”  
“嗯？”  
“十九。”  
怪不得被安排住在更衣室也毫无怨言，摆明了是没有社会经验的小朋友被套路了。高访这么安慰自己，害他被开除也算是变相救他出魔爪，没必要有心理负担。  
但接下来的问题是，他该拿这只脏兮兮的流浪小狗怎么办呢？  
雨又大了起来，高访感到自己要被寒风击倒了。别人不可怜他，他也得可怜可怜自己。收留小狗几天，无非就是多给一副碗筷、多添一床被褥的事情。也许是自找麻烦，可他也不是个真怕麻烦的人。  
于是拉开车门，冲可怜巴巴的小狗说：“上车吧，今晚先住我那里。”  
小狗惊讶地睁大眼睛，似乎消化不了这突如其来的善意。他的头发是湿漉漉的，眼神也是湿漉漉的，好像担心自己不配拥有这种好运气，手足无措到像刚从水里被捞出来。  
他虽然不认识多少车型，也知道眼前这是一部好车。更别说打着伞同他说话的这个男人，干净漂亮得像跟他隔了一整个世界。  
高访催促他：“不会对你怎么样的，快上车。不许把我弄感冒，不然要你赔。”  
小狗大概被“赔”这个字眼吓住，乖乖上了后座，明明也是高大的少年，小心翼翼缩在椅子上看起来像个听话的小学生。  
高访钻进车厢，长出一口气。  
发动引擎时，他终于想起来问：“你叫什么名字？”  
小狗跟回答老师问题似的，一字一字：“我叫花千肉，他们都叫我小花。”  
高访没忍住噗嗤笑出声：“抱歉。”他清清嗓子，自我介绍，“我叫高访，访问的访。”  
反光镜里的小狗默默在自己腿上描摹“访”字。高访微笑，不知道这家父母怎么教出这么单纯的小孩的。十九岁算起来也是成年，他身上却总有股子天真劲儿。  
手机响得猝不及防。高访看了眼来电显示，微微蹙眉，不愿搭理。铃声不依不饶，高访伸出手去，索性连电源都关掉。  
小狗试探着问他：“不接电话没关系吗？”  
高访僵着脸：“小朋友，开车不要打电话，你不知道吗。”  
小狗哦了一声，肚子却不合时宜地咕咕叫。  
高访无法忽略那一声响亮的“咕”，想装冷酷都做不到，只好转向拐过街口：“先找个地方吃饭，我也饿了。”  
小狗欢呼：“好！”又不好意思起来，“真的谢谢你啦。”  
高访无奈微笑，将车子开进了人间烟火里。  
这个秋天下过太多雨，偏偏这一场呀，不早不晚地下在了人的心上。


	2. Chapter 2

这是一次巧合还是一种天兆，高访早已无心思考。

男孩子从浴室走出来，略带羞赧地站在落地窗前， 一副听凭发落的模样。高访才注意到男孩的个头虽然和他相差不多，肩背却比他宽厚得多。旧睡衣被男孩子撑得挺括，布料下是紧绷的肌肉线条，不似类固醇堆出来的那么夸张，倒像是长期劳作造就出的劲健。高访虽对荧杂志上的健美先生们嗤之以鼻，但面对这送上门的新鲜肉体也忍不住发出歆羡的叹息：青春年少还真是了不起啊。  
不由生出点逗弄之心。  
高访一步步走过去，男孩子紧张地咽了下口水，还是强迫自己站在原地，光着的脚趾不自觉蜷曲。一饭之恩，涌泉相报。男孩子的想法很单纯，遭遇过的欺骗和羞辱丝毫没有折损他对这个世界的善意和信任。高访在餐桌上随便套了套话，他就把自己身世统统招了。高访微微一笑：果然是傻得结结实实。  
高访把男孩子逼到窗前，凑过去，鼻尖对鼻尖，“把衣服撩起来。”  
男孩子瞪大眼睛，“啊？”  
高访挑了下眉毛，笑：“想什么呢，我看看你肚子上的伤。”他跟男孩拉开一点距离，无意瞟见落地窗上自己的倒影，不知怎么的，忽然想起占南弦当初问他会不会跳下去之类的话，心头一跳，拉着男孩往里退了几步。  
他比从前更惜命了。  
男孩茫然地看着收留自己的男人，不懂他忽如其来的情绪化。高访的手腕细得一折就断，握着男孩小臂的手指纤弱得仿佛没有力量。此刻他换上了家居服，除去眼镜，头发软趴趴贴在额头，看起来好像个学生样。男孩不由自主想起母亲在店里招徕客人常说的那句话：哎呀，真太瘦了，多吃点嘛。

“坐沙发上去吧，”高访放开手，安排男孩子坐下，自己去柜子里拿小药箱。生过这场病，他自己把自己逼成了半个医生。  
男孩子乖乖坐在沙发上，听话地撩起睡衣下摆，露出精瘦漂亮的小腹。一看就知道为什么会被拐去当陪练了，活脱脱行走的健身广告牌啊。  
高访那一脚踢得挺狠，男孩左边小腹显出范围不小的一片淤痕。高访又卷起男孩的衣袖，果然胳膊上也有，全是摔出来的。  
高访问他当时干嘛不反抗，否则不至于搞得这么惨，男孩子眨了下眼睛：“因为你看起来很怕痛啊。”  
高访没话说，毕竟体型差摆在那里。他在沙发对面的茶几上坐下，把跌打药酒倒在手心里，稍稍搓热，贴上男孩的小腹，男孩子瞬间倒吸了口凉气，耳朵绯红。  
“疼吗？”高访问。  
男孩摇头，实话实说，“不疼，有点痒。”  
高访的手生得实在和长相不符。一派精英的相貌，偏偏长了一双女孩子似的手。手掌不大，皮肉润泽，指腹平坦，指甲修得整整齐齐。这样一双手令人安心，拂过什么地方都像是温柔的海波冲刷着沙滩，男孩子却格外心神不宁，连耳垂都红透。  
在被各路人马疯狂暗示过后，再未经世事，也难免多了几分警惕。  
高访乐得逗他。  
自从占南弦结婚，管惕有了固定女友，他八卦的乐趣大大减弱，无聊到把工作进度提前了半个月。把这个男孩子捡回家，不得不说是有些私心在的。他天生就是照顾人的专家，他有一腔的热情和关怀要挥洒，对象是家人，朋友还是同事都无所谓，就算是只脏兮兮的小狗，他也照样能给它养得油光水滑，让它成为这个世界上最幸福的小宠物。  
现在小狗就做在他面前，难为情到手足无措。明明全身肌肉都僵硬了，却因为害怕他生气而不敢动弹。  
高访到底是个心软的人，把药酒瓶子塞到男孩手里，大发慈悲放过他：“行了，你自己来吧，我困了，去睡了。”又站起身来指了指客房，“那里有全套被褥，你收拾好了就去睡。”  
男孩子松了口气，反倒不急着把睡衣扯下来。他捏着药酒瓶子，像是想到什么，叫住高访：“那个，高先生？”  
高访侧过头，“嗯？”  
“你肚子上……不要紧吗？”男孩子的眼睛亮闪闪的，是真心实意的关切，“我妈妈说有伤的话要注意保暖，不要着凉。”  
高访又感到自己失去的那半边胃袋在隐隐作痛。那道盘踞在腹部的伤疤是往事的钥匙，作为一个成熟的大人，不该把钥匙随随便便挂在腰间晃来晃去。他只是没想到男孩子的观察力比他想的要敏锐，这让他有种秘密被看穿的感觉，不过对着那样一双眼睛，这种感觉倒还算不上讨厌。  
他只好含糊应了一声，“知道了。”  
一直到关上卧室的门，他还能感到男孩子注视的目光始终追随着他。  
第一天被捡回家的小狗总是容易紧张过度。  
钻进被窝，关掉台灯，躺在如潮的黑暗里。高访想了想，轻轻把手掌搭到了小腹上。

第二天早上，高访是被锅碗瓢盆的交响曲给吵起来的。他自认是个勤奋的人，但挂钟上明晃晃的六点还是让他抓狂地从床上爬了起来。披上衣服来到客厅，每处细节都在叫嚣着“我很贵”的开放式厨房里，男孩子穿着围裙在专心致志削皮。  
从不在家开伙的高访不明白男孩都是从哪里把那些盆盆罐罐找出来的，在陷入这是什么东西，这又是什么东西的疑问之前，他努力克制住自己的怒火：“不要在厨房捣乱。”出院后他特意雇了保姆来做饭，约好八点来。  
男孩像被刺了一下，高访第一次听到他反驳自己：“我没捣乱，你昨晚说的，我可以自己弄点吃的。”  
“我说的是冰箱里的东西你随便吃，没让你自己做。”高访扶额，他盯着男孩子手里的胡萝卜，“快把胡萝卜放下，我超讨厌的。”  
男孩笑了，眼睛弯弯，“原来你挑食啊。”他献宝似的把胡萝卜举到高访面前，“你看。”  
胡萝卜被雕成了一只小狐狸，晶莹剔透。高访满脸嫌弃地拿过来看了眼，把小狐狸四脚朝天扔到盘子里。一言既出驷马难追，说不吃胡萝卜就不吃胡萝卜。  
男孩突然啊了一声，急匆匆转身去关火。灶台上的小蒸笼热气腾腾，香气直往人鼻子里钻。  
“还好还好。”掀开盖子看了看，包子蒸得恰到好处。  
高访被香味勾得探过身子。他也记不清有多久没吃过热气腾腾的大包子了，以前无忧无虑的日子像个梦。  
“小朋友倒是有一手。”高访琢磨着，看来包子铺传人并非虚言。  
“我还有做豆浆哦，”男孩邀功似的，“不过你这个豆浆机好复杂。”  
那是破壁机啦，高访决定看在早餐的份上不去纠正男孩。他裹着外套在餐桌边坐下，享受着男孩殷勤的服务。想不起那是多少年前了，寒冬腊月里赶地铁去实习，在进公司之前匆匆几口解决掉早饭，竟然也会觉得幸福。  
爱情不是灵魂永恒的慰藉，美食才是。  
男孩跨坐在椅子上，眼巴巴等着高访的评价。  
高访慢条斯理吃完，才悠悠说：“不错。”  
男孩从椅子上站起来：“那我去给你再拿一个！”  
“够了够了。”高访拦住他，心念一转，“你有没有兴趣来我们公司餐厅打工？”  
男孩被吓了一小跳，高访又问了一遍：“我们食堂有个糕点师傅离职，你要不要顶他的缺？”  
话还没说完，门铃响了。  
高访不知道谁一大早上门，管惕和占南弦也没跟他约过。他还没起身，男孩自告奋勇：“我去开门吧。”

门外是高仿最不愿意看见的不速之客。  
朱临路一双风流蕴藉的眼睛透过大束捧花，笑盈盈看向屋内，目光撞到不明所以的小花身上，微笑便僵在了脸上。  
“这位先生，你怎么直接开门进来了？”防人之心不可无，小花把朱临路挡在门口。  
如同巡视的公狮发现自己领地被侵占，朱临路收起微笑，冷冷看着男孩：“你是谁？”  
“我叫花千肉。”男孩一板一眼回答。  
朱临路被呛了一下，“哈？”越过男孩肩膀望向不为所动的高访，“小访，这个小傻子跟你什么关系啊？”  
小花蹙了下眉头：“我不是傻子。我妈说不可以一见面就骂人。”  
高仿不答。朱临路想强行挤进去，无奈少年身板倒是比他想的强壮，两人在门口僵持不下。  
“好了。”高访终于出声。  
他快步走到两人跟前，拍了拍小花的肩膀示意他让开。  
朱临路微笑看着高访，半屈膝盖把花递过去。分明是情场浪子，却弄这套纯情的把戏。  
高访看着捧花上的标签，是市里最高档的一家花店，难为朱临路千里迢迢订了送过来。他把捧花往男孩怀里一塞，“扔了。”  
“不要！”这回是在场的另外两人异口同声。  
“小访，我刚下飞机就赶过来，这束花也是千辛万苦才拿到手的。你就当是自己买的，不要扔掉好不好？”朱临路一改之前潇洒嚣张的样子，对着高访低声求情。他知道高访是吃软不吃硬的人，所以他的策略是能服软绝不硬来，软磨硬泡总能见效。  
“小朱总，请你别再叫我小访，我们现在是合作伙伴关系，你可以直接叫我高访。”高访摁住额角，太阳穴突突跳。再怎么说，他也比朱临路大上两岁。  
“你愿意的话，我可以叫哥哥。”朱临路想起那时候的高访曾被他这么叫得脸全红了，不由轻笑。  
在一旁傻乎乎抱着花的男孩子扑哧笑出声：“叫哥哥好奇怪啊。”  
朱临路冷冷翻了个白眼：“关你什么事啊？”  
“当然关他的事。”高访伸手圈住了男孩的后颈，挑衅般看着朱临路，“我的小男朋友不会对这个称呼感到高兴的。”  
“等等，”朱临路不敢相信自己的耳朵，“小访你疯了？！”  
高访倾身把男孩压在墙上，在他面颊上吻了一下，“我都是差点要死的人了，疯一下也不过分吧？”  
朱临路咬紧牙齿，竭尽全力才没挥拳去揍男孩。男孩子呢，则是彻彻底底呆住，他下意识抱着那捧花，娇嫩的玫瑰都被压坏了。  
“你居然亲他！”朱临路难以置信。眼前这个小子傻愣愣的，到底有哪里能被高访看上？  
“不然亲你吗？”高访翻了翻眼睛。  
感受到朱临路尖锐到要在自己脸上烧出两个洞的目光，小花不假思索：“他亲我可以，但你不行。我会反抗的，真的会反抗的。”  
朱临路发誓这绝对是自己涵养最好的一天。  
“小朱总，我马上要去上班了。请你哪儿来的回哪儿去吧。”高访觉得自己又开始胃疼了。他自认并没有做过什么坏事，工作兢兢业业，待人诚恳周到，结果到头来他连清清静静地待着都做不到。  
朱临路看他脸色不好，也不敢再说什么，想伸手安抚又被一把挡开，只好认输撤退：“小访，那我先走。今天代中和浅宇的会你要是不舒服就别来了，我会跟占南弦说的。”  
高访不响。  
朱临路走出门口，顿了顿，转身说：“或许你现在不能原谅我，但我希望你知道，这世上有人是爱着你的。”  
朝着小花说话的语气瞬间变得尖刻如冰：“你，我记住你了。”

关上房门，高访把自己埋进了沙发里，沉默着，好半天一句话都不说。  
小花抱着那一大捧玫瑰，找了好多个花瓶才把它们安置完。那些被挽救回来的玫瑰在晨光中微微颤动，像极了被拨乱的心弦。  
他走到高访面前蹲下，等着他睁开眼睛。  
“你说的……”男孩鼓足勇气开口。  
“我骗他的，你不要当真。”高访说话的声音极疲惫。他的肤色白得几乎没有血色，被阳光照着，脸像是上好的玉石。“骚扰了你，对不起啊。”  
明明离得这么近，男孩却敏锐地察觉到，这个人的心不知道在哪片悲伤的海洋漂流。  
男孩摇头，“没事。”  
“那个……你说的餐厅那份工作，我真的可以去吗？”  
高访有些讶然，随即笑了笑，“当然可以。待会儿你正好和我一起过去。”  
男孩松了口气，露出欣喜的样子。他觉得脸上那一小块被亲吻过的肌肤像火一样烧起来，烧得他快坐不住。  
挠了挠头，匆匆忙忙起身，抓了条毛毯被给高访。  
“做什么？”高访接过被子。  
“盖在肚子上呀。”男孩这么说，“你是不是怕冷？你盖着被子，肚子暖和会好受一点。”  
这种道理居然还要一个年纪比他小那么多的人来教，高访无奈地笑了，乖乖把毯子盖在身上，看着男孩忙来忙去收拾厨房。  
他闭上眼。  
寂寞开始退潮。


	3. Chapter 3

浅宇总部位于本市黄金地段，楼层对恐高症十分不友好，胜在财大气粗，竟舍得专门拨出一层来做旋转餐厅，算是员工福利。高访生财有道，聘请名厨团队，严控菜品价格，将餐厅对外开放，浅宇的员工福利优厚从此口口相传，年底结算亦有盈余。  
餐厅主厨对小高总带来的年轻人心存疑惑，这么小的年纪在他这儿只能当个帮厨。敷衍着让他试了几道糕点和冷盘，水准竟然出乎意料，并不是花架子。主厨自然乐得给老板一个面子，当即拍板让他到岗，先从冷盘做起，熟悉之后转向糕点。  
小花换上厨师服，把那套纯白运动衫脱下来仔仔细细叠好。这是临出门前高访找给他的，穿在他身上有些发紧。高访很大方地挥手，我反正也不怎么穿，你拿着就好。又凑过来嗅了嗅小花衣领，问他：“你喷了香水？”这味道和他留在盥洗室的那几款男香截然不同。  
“没、没有。”小花看着他白玉似的鼻尖探过来，吓得往后退了一小步。不是怕高访又对他做早上那种事，而是怕高访发现他的秘密之后不愿意让他再干这份工作了。  
“你别害怕。放心，下次需要你配合会以前告诉你的。”高访发觉逗小朋友这种事情虽然恶劣，但确实蛮开心的。他微笑起来，嘴角温柔。好像送小孩子第一天上学的家长，嘱咐小花要听从主厨和同事们的安排，有问题的话让人帮忙联系前台，电话可以转接到66层。  
“那我走了，你好好工作。”高访摘掉眼镜，揉了揉额角，重新把眼镜戴上。不戴眼镜的时候，他看人的目光会因为模糊而显得很优柔。像是隔着雨幕或霓虹，淡淡地，静静地，望过来。  
“嗯。”男孩子呆呆地望着他离开的背影。  
“小子，收拾一下开工咯。”主厨大叔一巴掌把他从自己都不熟悉的情绪里拍醒，下一秒他就被扯进了热火朝天的操作间。

今天的会议主题是讨论浅宇和代中合作的新项目的可行性。占南弦和朱临路相逢一笑泯恩仇，两家行业龙头还是第一次如此正式地坐下来寻求合作的可能。朱临路先前被派去英国公干，与父亲讨价还价许久，才提前一月回来，为的就是能赶上这次会议。如果不以工作为名，高访怕是能躲他躲到地老天荒。  
高仿终于�走进会议室的那一刻，朱临路暗自松了口气。数月来的奔波忙碌与焦头烂额在看到高访应对专家团那副从容犀利的表情时统统化作云烟，轻飘飘如鸽子，两翼生风，鼓动得他心里生出淡淡的甜。  
面对小朱总不加掩饰的炽热眼神，高访视若无睹，仍将公事公办的态度贯彻到底。管惕接过话头为众人介绍技术难点时，他将目光转过去，执意不去看朱临路的眼睛。窗外是高秋，高仿盯着淡若羽毛的云朵沉默。  
他想起一些过去的事情。

高访出生在小城，家境尚可。父母之间感情淡漠，便拼命在他身上用心，将他教导成了所有人口中知书达理的好孩子。高访同家人关系冷淡，生病住院时望着人家父母嘘寒问暖，心底亦有几分淡淡惆怅，可也不是真正的伤心。  
考学到大城市是他人生的转折。在大学里他认识了此生最好的两个朋友，创建了大热社团，收获许多没来由的爱慕。原本这种人在校园里最拉仇恨，好在他行事低调，又事事管顾周全，竟成为历届学生会主席中口碑最好的一任，因此得到去代中内推实习的机会也无人异议。  
代中早二十年便是行业大拿，资历够老牌，随随便便招个实习生都要经历数轮面试。高访拿到内推名额，不是不兴奋的，甚至拿奖学金置办了一整套实际上毫无用武之地的高档正装。  
他决心要把握机会，真正学到些东西。除了包揽那些被推给实习生的杂活之外，他还到赏识他的项目经理那里毛遂自荐，求到了参与项目开发的机会。三个月之后，项目经理将他叫出办公室，给他介绍站在门口的年轻人，“我们的新实习生，以后你多带带他。”  
那是高访第一次见朱临路。  
那时朱临路刚在国外念了一学期，暑假回国被父亲打发来公司，于是抹去身份自己来投了个实习。他比高访小了两岁，论年纪将将成年。眼睛如鹿，嘴角噙笑，用好奇目光打量高访，竟然伸出手去要同高访交握：“你好，请多关照。”  
朱临路长了张风流翘楚的脸，性格倒是颇有几分纯情。他给家族保护得太好，在被真正扔进名利场练出一副铁石心肠前，他也不过是个十八岁的大男孩，看什么都有几分童心。  
高访后来反省，他当初着了朱临路的道，确实是因为他特别中意这款纯情。  
交往是顺理成章的事情。那年夏天颇多台风，两人被外派跑腿，朱临路总是要和高访同撑一把伞。他又仗着高大，自觉将高访护在怀里，到达目的地时高访衣袖未湿，他却给淋得可怜巴巴。高访过意不去，拿出实习津贴请朱临路去平素从未踏入的高级餐厅吃饭。之后两人一起在江边散步，看着对岸灯火明灭，觉得不说话都好。江风里是心跳鼓噪的回响。在高访的脑子能把所有思绪整理清楚之前，朱临路的吻已经落了下来。  
恋情在夏天开始的时候到来，叫人分不清到底是爱情好还是夏天好。  
高访把这段感情瞒得密不透风。占南弦那时兀自沉浸在情伤中，管惕又是神经比大腿还粗的主，谁也没有注意到他悄然升温的爱恋。也许潜意识里，他也不期待这段恋情能有何种结果。朱临路带给他太多惊喜，但即便是在最快乐的漩涡中，高访仍不免心惊：我是不是幸福得过头了？  
学生会选举换届那天，高访请假去学校交接。管惕给高访摆了个庆功酒，庆祝他终于从行政老师的魔爪中逃离，从此就可以安心参与他们自己的创业项目。占南弦已经在饭馆等着，今晚高访可不能再放他们鸽子，到底还是不是兄弟了。  
走出阶梯教室时，高访想给朱临路打个电话告知今晚不同他一起吃饭，一抬头，朱临路在阶下的人群中笑笑望着他。  
管惕拱了拱高访的肩膀，“唉，这位是谁啊？”  
一向口才很好的高访哑然无语。朱临路用期待的眼神看着他，看得他心虚。  
“是一起实习的一个后辈。”高访安排管惕先去馆子等他，庆幸不是被心思细腻的占南弦撞见，“可能是公司那里有点事情吧。”  
管惕很容易就被哄走了，朱临路可没那么好对付。那双鹿一样的眼睛黯淡下来，每一次眨眼都像质问，“你没有跟别人说过我们俩的关系，对吗？”  
“我有那么见不得人吗？”  
高访不知道该如何安抚这种失落，朱临路仿佛已经认定了高访没有认真对待他们的感情，渐渐生起气来，越来越说不下去，如同蒙受了天大的委屈。也对，朱临路这样从小骄傲的人，怎么也想不到自己怎么谈个恋爱还会被对方视作不能启齿的存在。  
在朱临路的观念里，爱就是爱，何必考虑那么多。他没受过挫折，便有种天真的心安理得，笃定全世界都会为他们祝福。高访不一样，他的爱和怕一样多。越是珍惜谁，他越是紧张到草木皆惊，生怕对方被这世界漫漶的恶意伤害。很多年后他头头是道地开导占南弦，随口说出“喜欢你就勇敢去追”之类的话，心里忽然空荡荡得发慌。  
那天朱临路负气离开，高访没去追他，而是收拾好情绪去参加和管惕他们的聚餐。他就是这样的人，十分的精力要匀出去给所有在意的人，也就不剩下什么力气来在乎自己。  
他低估了朱临路的气性。两人在公司低头不见抬头见，朱临路都能装作看不见他。但转过身去时，高访又能感到背后期待的目光。朱临路在等他的一句交代，高访在等着怎么把这句交代酝酿成熟。  
在焦灼的等待里，夏天悄悄过去。  
朱临路的暑假结束了，他得回学校上课。高访撞见他从HR办公室交完申请出来，两人在走廊里静峙许久，终是高访侧身让朱临路通过。朱临路凝视高访，几乎是咬着牙齿，“你还是什么都不想跟我说吗？”  
高访没有说一个字。  
临近下班，高访装作漫不经心经过朱临路的工位，朱临路低头整理东西。那么少的东西，却一遍遍仔细翻找，珍之重之放进箱子里的动作如电影慢镜。高访始终记得那天朱临路在灯光下的剪影。男孩难得寂寞的样子，像一双再摆脱不了的手，狠狠捏住他的心。  
我能为你做什么呢？高访狂奔到大厦楼下，拦了辆出租车扎进拥堵的街道。朱临路特别爱吃一款老式雪糕，只有几家街道里的小店还在售卖。高访常笑他这么大人还爱吃冰，也不妨碍他们经常在无所事事轧马路时偷偷分享同一盒。高访拿外套裹住两盒雪糕，急匆匆又跳上出租车，一再催促师傅快些。他的胸口全被雪糕化的水打湿了，一颗心却躁动狂热，比车窗外呼啸而过的救护车还喧闹。  
他怕赶回公司时已经人去楼空。他有很多很多话想跟朱临路说。胡言乱语也没关系，词不达意也没关系，他不想再在哑谜中躲闪——你并非微不足道，你在我心里无人能比。  
他在公司楼下看见了朱临路。朱临路在和豪车里的人争执些什么，没有看见夜色里的自己。高访犹豫着要不要走过去，冷肃的男人从里向外拉开了车门，高访终于得以看清他的模样。那是在年中总结会议上见过的一张脸，他当时和朱临路偷偷躲在最后一排，听见所有人都管男人叫朱总。高访笑自己，居然从未对朱临路的身份起疑。朱临路说些家中父母离异移居国外之类的话来博他同情，他竟会深信不疑，言语中处处留意不去刺痛恋人，原来这份周到不过是笑话而已。  
朱临路最终还是坐进车里，车子绝尘而去。一直抱着的雪糕被高访胸口的温度融化，乱糟糟一片。你瞧，再甜美的滋味本质也不过是廉价的糖水罢了。高访好半天才挪动步子，看也不看地把雪糕扔进了垃圾桶。

双方对会议进展都颇为满意。浅宇在员工餐厅设了自助餐招待代中的人，代中员工对浅宇的旋转餐厅果然赞不绝口。朱临路没有接助手递来的餐盘，径自朝高访走去，高访却没注意到他，反而自然而然地往冷餐区走过去。朱临路才看清那个能让高访流露微笑的冷餐厨师，正是早上被高访拿来呛得他半死的“小男友”。  
朱临路实在想不通这个傻小子有什么好，又或者高访换了口味想尝试下小狼狗？这个想法让他不仅对半路杀出来的傻小子更加记仇，还顺带着让他嫉妒起来十八岁的自己。高访的爱温暖纯粹，但从来只肯给明珠般的心。但凡明珠蒙尘，他便毫不留情离掌弃珠。这点，朱临路是领教过的。  
只缘一点玷相秽，不得终宵在掌中。高访貌似柔弱，在感情上杀伐决断可从不手软。  
朱临路整理好自己的情绪，落落大方地走过去，佯做漫不经心地靠到高访身边，夹起一小块黄油面包。高访这回倒是没有躲他，反而往旁边让了让。他的盘子托在男孩子手里，里面盛着几片香酥鸭。  
“我也要那个。”朱临路指了指男孩子手里的盘子。  
“这是最后一份了。”男孩解释，“要不然你等一下，新的要送过来了。”  
“没有让客人等的道理吧？”朱临路牵起嘴角，“麻烦你到后厨催一下，好吗？”  
他想要支开男孩，和高访独处。高访却从男孩手里接过盘子，直接和朱临路对调。  
“小朱总说得对，没有让客人久等的道理。”高访笑得熟练自然，“我不饿，小朱总先吃吧。”  
朱临路脸上的笑却是挂不住了。他拼死拼活赶回来，被高访一而再再而三地冷落，心里不平衡到了极点。实在是修养令他无法发作，否则看着男孩替高访选菜问个不停的亲昵样子，他就该学俄罗斯人跟情敌决斗算了。

小花因为朱临路早上的表现对他相当有戒备之心。不过厨师的本能让他在看见朱临路心不在焉往盘子里搁了夫妻肺片之后，还是出声提醒：“那个，你确定要把香酥鸭配着夫妻肺片吃吗？”  
“啊？”朱临路才把盯着高访的目光收回来。  
“汤汁会把香酥鸭泡坏的。”小花一本正经地说，“还有，这两个一起吃容易串味。”  
“多谢提醒。”朱临路又往盘子里夹了一小段烤秋刀鱼，“不过我爱吃什么，爱怎么吃，不用你多管闲事。”  
“你还是等不气的时候再吃吧。”小花满怀同情，他认定不能好好品尝美食的人都是不快乐的人，“你好生气的样子，这样会消化不良的。”  
朱临路险些被噎到，高访在一旁笑出声。小花拿了新盘子，手脚麻利地选了几样菜，递到朱临路面前：“呐，这几样都不错，我早上很花功夫做的。不要胡乱吃东西，这是对食物的不尊重。”  
高访慢条斯理将一小块黄油面包塞进嘴里，转过来用目光示意朱临路接过盘子。  
现在两双眼睛盯着朱临路，让他吃也不是，不吃也不是。  
最后他闭了闭眼睛，接过小花替他选的餐盘。好歹高访现在吃进嘴里的东西是他选的，想到这个，已经足够令他开心了。  
男孩子看着他咽下蛤蜊，问他：“好吃吗？”  
朱临路哼了一声，不予置评。  
该死，还真的味道不错。  
小朱总顿时心中警铃大作，危机感爆棚。  
——小狼狗好对付，但田螺姑娘他要怎么赢？


	4. Chapter 4

后来的一切都是从那条随手拍下的视频开始的。

员工餐厅来了个可爱男孩子的风声在大楼里不胫而走，午间客流量猛涨十几个帕仙，导致卡着饭点去都要排队。小花经过两个星期的见习被调到了中式小吃的窗口，带小花的老师傅望着窗口前排队的长龙摸了摸下巴：还是长得帅有优势啊，想不到我们也有能和西餐窗口打擂台的一天。  
不知道是谁拍了一段小花工作时替人取餐的视频发到了网上，很快就被附近的用户顶上热门。视频主角还浑然未知，晚餐时段蜂拥而入的人群吓得他退回操作间。高访交代他要好好工作，被人像马戏团那样围观可不是工作的一部分。  
来围观小花的人群明显影响了餐厅其他人的就餐体验，又没办法叫保安来强硬哄走，人家还真的去买就餐卡帮忙刷流水呢，不敢得罪衣食父母。经理揪着为数不多的头发琢磨：我该不该打电话给高总请示一下？这种小事都要请示是不是显得我业务水平不行？不解决问题的话我会不会被投诉到爆炸？  
他思来想去，溜进工作间摆出笑脸劝小花，“没事，就让大家看一看，有什么大不了，也不会少块肉的。小伙子心胸要豁达点嘛，这个月给你加奖金，好不好？”  
小花怀疑地看着他，“加多少？”  
经理顿了顿，伸出一只手掌，“五百。”  
小花歪了下头，没有挪步的打算。  
经理咬牙，这原本是多么耿直的一孩子啊，这都跟谁学的，怎么半个月就被带坏了。他下决心再伸出一只手掌，“一千，不能再多了。这都超过加班标准了，人家要闹的。”  
小花摊开双手不知道在算什么，自顾自点了点头，“可以。”  
经理长出一口气，赶紧把他推出操作间，“走走走，前面都快翻天了，”  
小花看着窗口前的人群愣了愣。他对于人群并不陌生，五岁起妈妈就给他垫着小板凳让他帮忙看店，但从前那些邻居熟客脸上的热望，和眼前举着手机的陌生人脸上的热望截然不同。  
他硬着头皮走到窗口，深呼吸，假装自己是一棵无欲无求的盆栽。

高访的声音像一阵小雨，轻轻洒在他蜷曲的枝叶上，让他整颗心一下子舒展开来。  
他看着高访从队尾走过来，一派悠闲的样子，甚至带着几分笑意，没有跟谁动气的打算。“动气伤身，我现在天天高兴都来不及呢。”高访总是这么说。  
小花停下了手里的工作，不自觉攥紧手掌。人人都说他不够敏锐，可他偏偏在高访眼镜的倒影里，看见了一个手足无措的自己。  
“我……”他不喜欢自己的笨嘴拙舌，只好一味低着头。何况他压根没弄清楚到底发生了什么。  
高访看了眼他，又看了看还没散去的围观人群，继而微笑，“今天好热闹啊。”  
餐厅经理很有眼力劲儿地附在高访耳边交代了来龙去脉，高访微微点头，冲众人说：“看来大家真的很喜欢我们浅宇的员工餐厅啊。我还跟占总说呢，我们浅宇要么不做，要做就做科技公司里食堂最好吃的那家。”  
几句话把大家都逗乐了。高访隔着窗口揽住小花肩膀，给大家介绍，“这是我们挖过来的新师傅，中式糕点做得特别好，周五还有半价特供的包子，欢迎大家有空来尝。当然如果有愿意来我们浅宇就职的，每周五是我们的company lunch day，午餐免费管饱。”  
“哇哦。”来围观的人里有不少在这栋大楼的其他公司工作，早就听闻浅宇福利好，没想到人家副总还这么亲民，也难怪浅宇会蒸蒸日上。

被高访这样从中一斡旋，大部分人也就识趣散开，乖乖去排队吃饭，不好意思再掏出手机。不过第二天浅宇的小高总还是成为了大楼里八卦消息的核心对象——“市场之花”不愧是“市场之花”，说是生过一场大病，那更妙，是位病美人耶。  
高访轻轻拍了拍小花的背，径自走去常坐的位置坐下，经理知道他爱吃什么，用餐盘端了给他送过去。  
小花手上重复给人家取餐的动作，眼睛却黏在高访背上。高访瘦极，即便穿着西装，脊椎仍旧形状清晰，一节节收进腰线以下。他吃饭慢条斯理的，总是兴致不高的样子，跑市场那些年彻底败坏了他的胃口。小花知道他还各种挑食，吃沙拉都会把胡萝卜挑出来，还因为名字的缘故拒绝吃苦菊。  
一旁满头大汗的老师傅问小花，“热不热啊？你瞧你，脸全红了。”  
小花心虚似的低下头，敷衍地擦了擦额角并不存在的汗珠。  
听到面前有女孩子撒娇般说：“帅哥，抬一下头嘛。”大家一阵笑闹。  
他迷迷惘惘地抬起头。  
高访不知为何侧身望了过来，特别温柔地对他笑了一下，用口型无声地说：“快点下班，我等你。”  
小花险些失手打碎餐盘，耳朵红得像咕咚咕咚沸腾的番茄锅。  
这里蒸汽太足了，他想。

借着上次健身房的意外，高访顺理成章地把健身卡退还给了温柔，从此安心窝在家里看策划，无聊了就打游戏。  
从前他喜欢玩FIFA和实况，不过这种竞技游戏太费脑子，管惕给他推荐了更加休闲的星露谷，但很快高访就发现这游戏一点也不养生。开荒种地浇水钓鱼挖矿，还要不停累计好感度攻略NPC，这跟从前他起早贪黑去开拓市场有什么区别。尽管照他的性格能够在这游戏里游刃有余，他还是果断投奔塞尔达的怀抱，在海拉尔砍砍人马不知道有多开心。  
高访把星露谷的账号给了小花，没想到小花玩得比他想的认真多了，种地收成特别好，钓鱼钓得特别溜，就是社交上还差点意思。高访决定指导一下他，“你可以多送几个人礼物啊，你看这些的好感度都很低，这样没办法完成任务的。”  
小花不解，许久才反应过来，“我以为礼物只能送给一个人的。”  
“游戏里你可以多喜欢几个人的。”高访笑了，又问，“你想攻略谁啊？”  
小花想了半天，眨一眨眼睛，头发柔软地盖在睫毛上。  
“他们我都不喜欢的。”

男孩有一双安静的眼睛。他垂下眼，好像春天的小雨点砸在波心。  
高访喜欢他安静的模样。仿佛是跑过来的小狗，碰碰你的左脚，又碰碰你的右脚，拿眼睛观察你的情绪，最后乖乖在你脚边躺下，等着你大发慈悲去摩挲他的毛发。  
男孩子在他这里住了半个月，除了起得太早之外，几乎挑不出毛病。他问男孩子为什么离家出走，男孩只是支支吾吾说自己不想相亲。  
“你才十九岁，还是个小孩呢。”高访逗他，凑过去捏住他下巴，“让我瞧瞧你智齿长全了没？”  
“我家都是鹅四睡结分……”小花躲不开高访的手指，说话含含糊糊。想起家里的事情，他胸口就像压了块石头。  
“二十岁结婚也太早了吧。”高访看清他的四颗智齿，好心放过他。看来小孩比他想得成熟啊。  
男孩闷闷地说，“我妈妈老是念我，逼我跟大很多岁的女孩子结婚，我不想结。”  
“你不喜欢比你大的女孩子？”高访左手撑住下巴，饶有兴趣地当起了知心哥哥。  
“不、不是。”小花斩钉截铁地否认，“没有不喜欢。”  
“那你喜欢什么样的？温柔的，可爱的，还是漂亮的？”高访循循善诱。  
“我一定要回答这个问题吗？”小花抓紧了游戏手柄，看向高访的眼神有几分紧张。  
“不愿意的话你可以不用回答。”高访想起管惕和丁小岱这对傻瓜情侣，“你现在的样子呢，和我认识的一个人很像，连喜欢上了人家都不知道，还傻乎乎认定自己对人家没意思。”  
男孩子听得一脸莫名，还是做出坚决的样子，“我喜欢谁，我自己知道的。”  
高访轻笑，“那就好。做新郎官的那天，可要记得请我去喝喜酒啊。”  
男孩垂着眼没说话。  
两个人静静玩了一会儿游戏，高访貌似不经心地提起：“视频的事情你不用放在心上，不过是大家闹着玩而已。”  
男孩哦了一声，他原本也不是在意这种事情的人，只是希望明天不要有那么多人排队了，不然他得提前很久做准备。  
“你不打算看看吗？”高访顿了顿，“我觉得还蛮可爱的。”  
男孩全身上下都写满了抗拒。  
高访笑，“你现在也是我们餐厅的明星员工了。江师傅跟我说，你很勤奋认真，比他预计的还要有天赋。”  
男孩没料到这突如其来的表扬，眼里的喜悦藏都藏不住。“真的？”  
“真的。”高访眯了眯眼睛，“不过嘛，他也对你有点小小的意见。”  
“嗯，我会好好改正的。”男孩想也不想就说。  
“他让你下次——香水不要喷那么浓。”高访故意拖长语调。  
“啊？”男孩还没反应过来，高访的脸就凑过来了，还带着点喘儿。  
“这个味道很特别啊。”他温热的气息喷在男孩颈侧。  
男孩几乎要把自己埋进沙发里，高访玉一样的耳廓就在他鼻尖底下，害他大气也不敢出。  
“像是花香，又有点像海盐。”高访思索如何正确形容这种味道，“还有一点像薄荷。”  
高访的眼睛弯起来，显出几分狡黠，他露出这样的表情时看起来格外年轻。  
“你是不是，用太多六神金盏花肥皂了？”

高访是很讲究生活品质的人。他的高层公寓能俯瞰这座城市最优美的景致，虽然不在富豪们衷爱的那几个黄金小区，但环境足够优雅，跟他这个人似的，低调里藏着点笃定的自信。  
在高楼还未拔地而起的时候，这里曾是一座年久失修的废弃公园，高访实习时的必经之地。有时加班到凌晨，从这荒芜地段走过还是有些令人心慌。但抛去少数不愉快的经历，高访很喜欢这片旧公园，这里甚至还有电影里演的那种老式木头电线杆。朱临路牵着他的手晃啊晃，突然一下子，莫名其妙地笑起来，“你看，我们现在就是在数电线木头呀，够不够老派的？”  
暮色温柔，就像曾经牵过的那双手。高访决定置业时，和那条曾经走过无数次的小路再度遭逢，一步步走得缓慢。地产经纪怕他不满，忙不迭解释：“高总放心，这条路我们肯定会翻修的，电线杆子啊，那些凳子啊，这些东西我们都要清掉的。”  
果然如他们所言。高访第二次来查看公寓的装修进度，同样的暮色里，新铺好的青石路漂亮到造作的程度，自动感应的路灯如花蕾般垂首以待，等待晚风轻轻吹上年轻的恋人们曾经走过的台阶。  
现在高访也会早起去花园里散步，小花跟着他下楼锻炼，高访很乐得监督男孩子一圈圈跑步。小花体力好得出奇，他在前面跑步，得时不时回过头盯着高访，怕他落得太远。  
等高访慢悠悠晃过来的时候，小花正蹲在台阶上看得入迷。台阶的缝隙里顽强地长出了些杂草，小花小心翼翼指给高访看。  
“是台风草。”男孩子数着细长草叶上的折痕，“明年会有四五个台风呢。”  
“你还信这个啊？”高访也弯腰看，他并非在海边长大，对台风体会不深。  
“小的时候我妈妈经常看这个算有没有台风的。”男孩子莫名坚持，“其实都还挺准的。”  
“将来的事情，将来再讲就好了。”高访觉得信这个还不如多看看天气预报。他从来都只看眼前，过去他没法管，将来他管不了。  
高访动了动胳膊，“走吧，再跑一圈。”  
小花没有再说话，只是跟着高访慢跑。他没告诉高访在这个季节，这种地方能看到这种草有多稀奇，有很多情绪在他心里翻涌，可他说不出来。他的声音太微小了，像抓着一把草叶扔向湖心，不会有一点点回响。  
高访对他太温柔了。温柔里带着拒人千里之外的冷漠。

高访走得越来越慢，他有些累了，应该回去洗个澡吃早餐准备上班。  
身边的男孩子却忽然抓住了他的手，带着他不得不跑起来。  
“最后一圈！”男孩子在晨光里笑得灿烂。他的手心热热的，是年轻炽热的温度。  
将来太远了，男孩子想，他得现在就跑起来。


	5. Chapter 5

高访在朋友圈晒了张小花的睡颜照，还配了个打呼噜的表情，炸出许多赞和连珠炮的追问：小帅哥是谁啊？芳龄几何？家住何方？是高总的弟弟？外甥？侄子？  
最离谱的是管惕：老高，你从哪儿变出来这么大个崽？  
高访回他：蹭吃蹭喝那么久，还有你不知道的？

浅宇上下都知道，餐厅的小花弟弟跟小高总关系匪浅。有多匪浅呢——无数目击者可以证实，下班后他们是开小高总的车一起离开的。  
一向屹立于八卦潮头的小高总这回成了八卦中心，占南弦颇有些幸灾乐祸：老高啊，说说吧，到底怎么回事？跟小朋友有什么故事，嗯？  
管惕在一旁帮腔：就是就是，老高，你展开说说。  
高访百无聊赖地用叉子卷着意面，试图转移话题：“我怎么觉得这里的东西越做越难吃了呢？”  
“你瞧，这才多久，嘴巴被养得这么刁。”占南弦同管惕相视而笑，“难得你家小朋友今天不在，不然我们可都约不上你吃饭。”  
“我怎么觉得你俩话里有话？”高访挑起半边眉毛，“想骂我重色轻友？”  
“老高，这是你自己不打自招的，可不是我们套路你。”占南弦倾身向前，趁高访不注意把他眼镜取了，“好，现在看着我俩的眼睛告诉我们——你是真喜欢那位小朋友啊？”  
管惕睁大了眼睛凑过去，“看这儿看这儿。老高，必须实话实说啊。”  
“你们俩干嘛，弄得跟三堂会审似的。”高访躲开对面两人怀疑的目光，顺手夺回了眼镜，重新戴好，“还是你们对我的取向有意见？”  
“没有没有，绝对没有。”管惕举起双手，他哪儿敢对老高有啥意见啊，是个男嫂子他也得当场就认别无二话，“我们不是关心你嘛。”  
高访眯着眼睛笑，“我现在天天这么开心，你们还有什么好担心的？”  
“老高啊，”占南弦的语气里多了几分严肃，“我觉得那孩子个性纯良，又只认你一个人，你就这么把他放出去，真放心？”  
“有什么不放心的，”高访把碟子里的芝士全都拨到一边，“我又不是他妈妈，还要拉着手送他去上幼儿园吗？”  
那你这一顿饭的功夫看五六次表干什么。管惕默默在心里吐槽，聪明地把话咽了回去。  
“老高，我相信你的分寸。”占南弦停了一停，“你很久很久没有露出过这种轻松快乐的表情了，我们就希望你能高兴一点，真的。”  
高访忍不住笑出声，“好了好了，你们想太多，我跟小朋友什么事儿都没有。”  
“真的？”对面两双眼睛写满不信。  
“千真万确。”高访正色，“他还只有十九岁呢，你们把我当什么人呐。”  
“十九岁也成年了，老高你不是在犯罪。”管惕立马接上话，帮好兄弟打消顾虑。  
“没骗你们，我和他真没什么。”高访哭笑不得，“他是个好孩子，要是我年轻十岁，没准还能考虑考虑。”  
这回换占南弦来安慰他：“没事，咱们都还年轻呢，无限可能。”  
“你们俩，”高访用手指点了点占南弦，又点了点管惕，“今天是来保媒拉纤的？”  
“老高，要从你这儿听句实话怎么那么难呢？”管惕单刀直入，“你就说你喜不喜欢呗？”  
高访侧过头，露出思索的神情。对花花草草可以说喜欢，对小猫小狗也可以说喜欢，“喜欢”这两个字通货膨胀太厉害了。  
“他很可爱。”高访最后得出这个结论。他想起男孩子离家前给他装在保温杯里的那盅糖水，嘴角有一丝丝甜。  
“那就是喜欢的意思嘛。”管惕才不管高访的反驳，他笑嘻嘻拉着占南弦举起杯子，“来，为我们老高再战情场，干杯。”  
高访笑着拿手指弹他额头，“傻瓜，拿青瓜汁干什么杯啊！”

朱临路看着高访的朋友圈，愁眉不展。他觉得高访就是在针对他，在他刚刚发现被放出黑名单还没来得及在床上多滚几圈的时候，高访立刻发了张傻小子的睡颜照，而且根据他对拍摄角度的仔细分析，高访必定是倚在傻小子床边拍的照片。  
于是今天小花真的出现在化妆室时，朱临路盯着他上上下下打量许久，就怕在他身上发现什么不该发现的痕迹。还好，傻小子换了无袖装出来时，胳膊上清清白白，朱临路才暂时放心。制片人轻咳一声：“小路总，要不我们回避一下？”  
朱临路皱眉：“等等，你什么意思？”

男孩子在摄影机和工作人员的包围下有些紧张。他捏了捏手心，下意识在人群里找那个熟悉的身影，但高访现在肯定忙着上班工作，无暇顾及他的。他看见朱临路朝自己走过来，朱临路的气场很强，虽然总是带笑的模样，但他一来，现场的工作人员全都打起了十二分的精神。  
朱临路带着合同来找他签约是一个星期前的事情。  
从上次的视频事件后，小花意外有了些人气。高访想了个点子，让公司的宣传部照着这个思路策划了一系列短视频，让小花出镜拍了几个浅宇大楼的快闪，反响居然不错。小花蒸的包子也成了浅宇员工餐厅的新招牌，渐渐在圈子里成了梗，不少人都听说浅宇的餐厅好吃，还有吃播博主专门过来拍摄的。  
知己知彼，百战不殆。朱临路把那几个小花拍得视频翻来覆去钻研，忽然福至心灵——既然高访这么护犊子，他干脆来个调虎离山。当天深夜，他一个电话把代中新投资的那家影视公司的总监从床上挖起来。第二天，他就带着刚打出来的合同直奔浅宇。  
高访看他的表情仿佛是在看狼外婆，甚至都没让小红帽露面。  
朱临路很是无奈，反复解释，“我真的只是因为节目缺人才来挖他的，不然我给情敌留什么面子啊。我这是什么精神，心都宽得能跑马了，好不好？”  
高访仔仔细细看了好几遍合同，确实没什么问题。写明了工作内容是邀请小花去参加他们制作的一档美食网综，没有乱七八糟的附加条款，酬劳也相当优厚。朱临路在一旁目光殷切，高访知道朱临路醉翁之意不在酒，不过他不能替小花做决定，于是挂了个电话过去，让小花来66层一趟。

恰好助手去占南弦那里帮他取材料，高访办公室里现在不敢放打印机，只好自己捏着两页合同去复印，朱临路亦步亦趋。高访猛回头，朱临路捂着鼻子：“小访……疼。”  
“小路总，抱歉，能不能麻烦你先在我办公室坐着等，我去去就回。”高访不理他撒娇卖乖，径自往复印室走。  
朱临路靠在门口，看着他启动机器。  
空气忽然安静下来，安静得房间里过了一条河，只有复印机预热的声音在这片寂静里敲开了裂缝。  
复印机唰唰的声音戛然而止。  
原本看着窗外发呆的高访回过神。复印机卡纸了。  
“我来修。”朱临路自告奋勇。  
他弯腰打开复印机侧盖，果然是纸张卡在了凹槽里，位置还比较偏，并不好直接拿。朱临路探出手去试了一下，小心翼翼掌控着力度，神色如同正在操刀高精度手术的医生。  
高访见他笔挺西装都压出褶子，不愿欠他人情，上前几步，“小路总，还是我来吧。”  
“没事，快拿出来了。”朱临路冲他一笑，猛地抽出胳膊，果然手里多了张完整的A4纸，虽然已经皱皱巴巴了。

眼神交错的瞬间，两人都愣了愣。似曾相识的故事发生过，它是回忆的礁石，从来不曾被忘却，只是把共同的岁月分作了两道不同的洪流。  
在那个斑斓浓艳的夏日黄昏，二十岁的高访站在传真机旁，看它温柔地吐着纸。  
“到五楼的复印室来，打开黄色把手的那个柜子。”  
柜子里藏着两张高访一直想去听的演唱会门票。他把门票收藏好，传真机给出了下一条线索：“到九楼的复印室来，打开最上面的橱柜。”  
橱柜里藏着高访心心念念的红酒，他还得考虑怎么拿着这瓶红酒心安理得地走出去，传真机又响了：“到十七层的复印室来。”  
那一天高访才知道原来代中有那么多间复印室。满世界都是复印机吐纸的声音，澎湃如海浪，朱临路是分开海浪的摩西，他笑着站在最高层的复印室里，在透进来的夕阳里好像会发光。

“高先生，你在找我？”男孩子的声音清朗，从门外传过来。  
“嗯。”高访取出合同，示意小花进来。朱临路为表友好，甚至还同小花打了个招呼。小花举起手挥了挥，他虽然对朱临路的印象不好，但为人处世的礼貌不可以少。  
“所以，你自己愿不愿意？”高访解释了朱临路的来意，让小花细读合同，自己做决定。  
“你希望我去吗？”小花的心思根本不在合同上，他习惯性地看向高访，高访的意见对他来说才是决定性的。  
高访只是微笑，“活是你要去做的，钱是要打进你账户的，我的意愿并不重要。”  
朱临路对高访的反应甚为满意，他还慷慨地加码，“如果播出反响好，报酬这方面……”  
“我答应。”男孩截断他话头，用非常正经的神色说。  
“啊？”朱临路还没反应过来。  
“我说，我答应。”男孩又重复了一遍。  
高访拍了拍他肩膀，“那就加油。”悄悄附在男孩耳边，带点笑意，“不怕，坑他的钱不算坑。”

开拍第一天，诸位嘉宾粉墨登场，知道金主要来，到的都还算守时。未料到小朱总竟然一来就奔着没名没姓的素人去了，把他们全晾在一边。那个男孩子被化妆师摁在椅子上，看上去有点手足无措，发型师给他抓头发的时候总是不自觉低头，想把高高吹起的头发给甩下去，被化妆师拍了拍脑门，于是僵着不动了。  
如假包换的小菜鸟。  
拍摄宣传照的时候，男孩子也是浑身僵硬。朱临路在旁边抱着手臂看，摄影师没少骂小花，最后摄影师干脆摘了相机，安排别人去休息，让小花想好怎么拍再来。  
男孩子垂着头缩在沙发一角，瞧着举目无亲的可怜样子，朱临路还真有点看不下去。谁让自己心软呢，他被自己的伟大情操给乱感动了一把，提溜着一罐可乐走过去。  
男孩子接到个电话，看也没看他，跑着出了门。  
朱临路跟在后面，推开休息室的消防门。从窗口望下去，高访的银色轿车停在路边。  
他停住了脚步。

高访从占南弦和管惕的两面夹击里脱身，看时间应该小花正在拍摄，思来想去还是发动了车子。  
男孩子兴冲冲朝他跑过来，额前温顺的碎发全被发胶梳了上去，露出一整个饱满光洁的额头。他趴在高访的车窗上，面上是藏不住的惊喜：“你来啦。”  
“不错，好看。”高访指了指男孩子的嘴唇，“抹唇膏了？”  
男孩子不好意思地抿住嘴唇，点了点头。他不确定高访看见他这幅样子会不会喜欢，他自己看自己是够别扭的，好在高访头一句话就给了他信心，让他对自己感觉不那么坏了。  
“拍摄顺利吗？”高访打开车门让他坐进来。  
男孩提到这个就有些丧气，“我不太会拍照，好像拖累别人了。他们要我摆的姿势，我实在摆不好，”  
“来，把头抬起来。”高访柔声说。  
男孩抬起头。  
“摆pose呢，有两条守则。”高访说得一本正经，“第一，别人碰你的时候呢，要欲拒还迎；第二，你碰别人的时候呢，要欲说还休。”  
高访侧身，做出一副评委的样子，“你体会体会。”  
“要、要怎么体会？”男孩还当真琢磨开了。  
“你靠我近点试试。”高访指了指自己。  
男孩顿了几秒，耳根泛红，好像全身肌肉都不属于自己了。半晌才一格格挪过去。  
“眼神要迷离一点。”高访继续指导，“假装我是你很喜欢的人。”  
“你是我很喜欢的人啊。”男孩脱口而出。  
高访反倒愣住了。他的唇抿得平平的，看了小花好一会儿。  
小花像是被定住了，一寸也不敢动。他意识到自己大概说了蠢话，但比起害怕，期盼的心情反而更强烈。  
你是我喜欢的人。我没有骗你。  
也许过了一百年，高访才轻轻笑起来。他摘下自己的眼镜给小花戴上，问他：“晕不晕？”  
小花点头，高访的近视度数不低，他有点昏头转向，但还是忍不住不去盯着高访看。  
“我说过了，眼神要迷离。”  
在爱面前，世界令人目眩神迷。  
他长长叹了一口气，在小花额头上落下一个吻。  
“还有欲拒还迎呢。”高访拍拍小花的脸。  
小花透过雾蒙蒙的镜片看他。  
然后深深地吻了回去。


	6. Chapter 6

男孩子的吻起初是怯生生的，毫无章法。高访被他吻得有些想笑，又实在害怕打击男孩子的自信，只好在唇舌纠缠间暗中引导，教他如何换气，免得男孩子过度呼吸。  
小花的悟性极佳，稍稍点拨就掌握了诀窍。不再傻乎乎地攻城略地，而是循序渐进，学着高访那样以退为进，从蜻蜓点水的旋停旋走，到蝴蝶穿花的幽暗缠绵，男孩子的进境快得超出高访想象。他竟然有些害怕起这吻里不留余地的纯真炽热，显然男孩子的体力远胜过他，到头来，是他给亲得晕晕乎乎了。  
危机感迫使他推开男孩子，“好了好了，到此为止。”  
那副眼镜早被放在一边，男孩子直直地看着他。从前高访交往过的男孩或女孩，亲完以后眼睛总是湿漉漉的，有种无处安放目光的纯情，唯有如此才能挑动高访一颗怜香惜玉的心。但小花不一样，他的目光过分明亮，就这么定定看过来，满心满眼都是高访，倒要叫高访心头咯噔一下，反省自己是不是亲嘴亲到大脑缺氧。  
“行了，你回去工作吧。”高访花了几秒找回自己的声音，他戴上眼镜，努力平息掉那点恼人的喘息。  
男孩子睁着小狗一样的眼睛看着他，恳求安抚的可怜样子。  
高访长长叹了口气，伸出了手臂。

男孩子顺势贴近他的胸膛，牢牢把他消瘦的身躯圈在怀里。男孩子的面颊贴在他耳畔，热乎乎的，像冬天里的小暖炉。高访呼噜了几下男孩子的头发，嫌弃起造型师给男孩子喷的发胶太多，把那个清清爽爽的青年给变没了。他的手指梳过男孩的头发，挑出几绺额发。男孩抬起脸看他，下巴抵在他胸口，像是不明白他在做什么。  
高访发现自己好像承受不住男孩子的注视。他拍拍男孩子的背，示意他起身。  
“亲也亲了，抱也抱了，再不走……”高访替男孩子整理衣领，顿一顿，轻轻笑了，“导演就要下来抓人了。”  
方才亲了那么久，男孩子都没脸红。高访这一句话，男孩反倒满脸绯红。高访轻轻拍了两下他的脸，“要好好工作，不许给浅宇丢人。”  
男孩嗯了一声，推开车门走出去。高访还没来得及喘气，男孩又回头扒住车门。  
“怎么了？”高访疑惑。  
男孩子伸出手指，轻轻摩挲过高访的嘴唇。男孩的指腹有种粗粝的温柔，缓慢而坚定地描摹着高访嘴唇的轮廓。高访在一瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
“高先生，你把我的唇膏吃掉了。”男孩子收回手，目光无辜，“这里，蹭到了一点。”  
那些亮晶晶的唇膏确实被两个人不管不顾吃下了肚子。  
高访凑到后视镜前，分不清那变深的唇色是因为蹭到口红，还是因为自己冲昏了头脑，竟然跟毛头小子没羞没躁地吻在了一起。  
要怪就怪男孩子生了张太过适合亲吻的嘴唇。  
“高先生，晚上见。”男孩子冲他挥挥手，快快跑走了。  
高访的视线随着男孩的背影往上看。小朋友的雀跃瞒不过他，他想了想，自己也笑了。再抬头的时候，男孩子趴在二楼的窗台上，再度冲他挥手。  
高访于是降下半边车窗，伸出胳膊晃了晃，示意他赶紧去做正事。  
年轻的心鲜活真挚，可以不问缘由地交付出去，每一次都像是第一次去爱，这是青春的特权。  
唯有这种时候，才会让高访发出青春真好的感慨。

初冬的阳光倒映在车窗上，一帧一帧，像温情的旧电影。他再抬头，男孩子已经从窗边消失了，不知道哪里来的一罐可乐被留在窗台上。  
都说百事可乐，可分明常常悲哀的才是人间。那些快乐就像一朵一朵漂亮的小花，要想想它们，才能更顺利地活下去。  
高访发动引擎。  
他找到自己的花朵了。

大约是高访的“特训”起了作用，小花接下来的拍摄顺利了许多，和节目嘉宾们一起拍摄的硬照也没那么僵硬了，摄影师甚至还捎带着夸了一下他的表现力。在摄影师喊完收工后，小花松开捏了许久的手心，坐在沙发上读台本时，他的嘴唇还在发烫。  
忍不住傻笑起来。  
这是真真切切的吻，不是玩笑。  
造型师来帮他整理头发，他鼓起勇气拒绝了人家，“谢谢，我觉得这样挺好的。”呛得人家拎着喷雾气呼呼走了。  
环顾四周，朱临路不知何时离开的。  
在男孩子的直觉里，这位小朱总不是坏人。虽然一开始他有点讨厌，看上去凶巴巴的，但其实也没怎么为难过自己，还给自己提供了新的工作机会。至于高先生和小朱总的关系，男孩子隐约猜到一点，光是这种模糊的猜想就叫他胸口发堵。  
他讨高访喜欢的样子，从来都是纯良的，无害的，安静的，只要一点点的关怀就活得下去。一旦他渴望更多的爱和陪伴，他就已经不值得高访去爱了。  
他正处在男孩转变成男人的真空期，还未打通恋爱的任督二脉，但高访的这个吻把一切都改变了。他迫切地想要去爱人，也迫切地需要为人所爱，像个刚入江湖的愣头青，起手就是独门绝招，哪里懂什么以退为进的套路。  
在这座城市里，他最想念的人是高访。哪怕他们几个小时前还待在一起交换过呼吸，他还是觉得他们分开了有一万年那么久。  
他想听听高访的声音。拍摄现场的人声沸腾，可那都跟他没有关联。  
执行导演召唤大家集合，准备开始试拍。  
一直握在手里的手机终于有了动静，高访传了两条语音消息。  
男孩子舔了舔嘴唇，听完两条语音后，一扫阴霾，嘴角不由自主地牵起。  
——“他们都问我小花弟弟今天去哪里了？”  
——“嗯，你们的小花弟弟已经被吃掉啦。”

这样子算作恋爱吗？男孩子想不通。从车上那个吻过后，高访待他跟往日也没什么区别，有时候会让他躺在自己腿上，两人一起玩玩游戏，看看电视什么的。在某些柔情时刻，高访也会摩挲他的耳朵，或者亲吻他的嘴唇。这当然不能算不好，但小花居然开始因为这种温柔的余裕而感到不足。  
高访似乎对他的新工作格外关心。在小花的认知里，工作就是工作而已，在餐厅帮厨和在综艺节目里和明星搭档演出除了薪水之外没有什么区别。高访却不是这么想的，他会帮小花看台本，替他设计桥段，甚至亲自来拍摄现场督促。  
高访一到，一贯不怎么露面的金主小朱总必定紧随其后。小朱总一来，肯定会请整个节目组上下吃东西。他特地替高访备下一份，高访最近的心情很好，对他不再冷言冷语，竟然真的愿意同他共坐一桌。  
“味道还行吧？”朱临路指了指那盅竹荪鸡汤。  
高访点头，“不错，哪家店的外卖？”  
“怎么，就不能是我自己炖的？”朱临路笑笑，“我最近发现，抓住一个人的心先要抓住他的胃这话很有道理，所以特意钻研了一下。”  
高访看了眼炖盅，瓷身洁白，其他工作人员的餐具上倒是映着店铺名称。想到朱临路是特地为自己洗手作羹汤，高访下意识去看他的手，果然上面给烫出了红痕。  
朱临路从来都是说到做到，不打折扣。他在心里叹了口气，何苦。

高访放下炖盅，道过谢，起身要往化妆间去，小花正在那里补妆。  
朱临路拉住他袖口，几乎是恳求的语气，“小访，别再惩罚我了，好不好？”  
高访回头看他，像是听不懂他在说什么，“惩罚？”  
“先是用不告而别惩罚我，然后用你的那场大病惩罚我，现在，你又要用那个傻小子惩罚我。”朱临路自嘲般笑了，“我在你心里，是不是真的那么罪大恶极？”  
高访微微蹙起眉头，这里人太多，不是谈这种事情的时候。他甩开朱临路的手，“你误会了，我没有惩罚你，你也不是罪大恶极——或者这么说吧，我早就不怪你了。”  
“那你为什么躲着我？”有些疑惑萦绕在朱临路心头太多年，他等了太久，不能不给自己一个交代。  
高访垂下眼睛。有很多事情过去了就过去了，他不愿意再提起。那时候他们太过年轻，各自坚持着日后看起来很可笑的东西，生生把对方从自己生命中切割了出去。  
那年夏天，朱临路出国前曾经试图联系高访，但高访迅速从代中离职，走得干干净净。朱临路还去学校找过，只得到高访跟占南弦和管惕他们去了北京的消息。电话、短信、邮件一项都不回复，到最后朱临路也生起气来。原来人在爱里会受这样天大的委屈，他想不通自己错在哪里，又或许高访并未想过和他以诚相待。  
他匆匆回了学校，象牙塔里不缺可爱的少年少女，他在一段段的新恋情里团团转，却屡屡在幸福近在咫尺时，看见他最不愿意看见的那个影子。  
后来他回到代中，从父亲手里接过生意，才知道原来浅宇那位鼎鼎大名的小高总，就是那个幽灵般在他生活里挥之不去的影子。彼时他正把自己的无限热情投入到追求温暖的事业上，温暖并不为所动，坚持他不过是执迷不悟而已。再后来，无数商场交锋，他和高访都假装不认识彼此，卯足了劲儿互相攻讦，好像这无形的刀光剑影比曾经的柔情蜜意更畅快些。  
直到高访生了那场大病。  
高访大约是交代过的，浅宇那边没透露一点关于小高总生病的消息，只说他有事休养。朱临路陷在公司的内忧外患里，也无暇去顾及旧情。于是高访悄悄去住了院，悄悄做了手术，又悄悄回了浅宇。再见面，代中和浅宇已经握手言和。高访瘦得不成样子，望着他不甚在意地笑，“小路总，好久不见。”  
他握着高访的手，脑子里响过惊雷。  
朱临路下定决心重新开始，只是高访不给他这个机会。

“你真的没有错。”高访耐着性子，像是着意要让朱临路相信他此言非虛，“非要说的话，也许我要先跟你道歉。”  
朱临路心一沉，“小访，你这是什么意思？”  
“我不像你，凡事可以说做就去做。我有太多的东西要考虑，却唯独忘了考虑你的感受。”高访抬起头，目光不知看向何处，“是我把一切毁了，不是你。”  
“不。”朱临路即刻反驳，“我不该跟你隐瞒我的身份。要说有错，也是我们俩共同的错。”  
高访笑了，不置可否。  
朱临路觉得自己必须做点什么。  
高访说不怪他那一刻，他整个灵魂都轻盈了起来，他想让高访知道，这份爱并非虚假，他比那个傻小子要适合高访一百倍。  
“小访，就当今天是我们的新起点好不好？”朱临路那双鹿一样的眼睛里满是期待。  
高访空荡荡的胃袋又开始痛了。  
十年前的少年穿越时空来到他面前，他却只能横下心关上门。  
“抱歉。”高访躲开朱临路的目光，转身离开。  
世上种种失望的发生，不过是两个字：错过。  
爱情的姿态有千百种，只是，我不再要你的那一种了。

小花在化妆室等了许久，其他嘉宾都出去吃东西，只剩他一个资历浅的，才刚刚轮到补妆的机会。他在镜子里看见高访走进来。欢喜地要回头，忘了发型师正往他头上别造型夹，疼得倒抽一口凉气。  
高访请发型师先去吃东西，他来帮忙整理就好，发型师乐得走开，还贴心地关了门。  
小花顶了一脑袋的小夹子，看着很好笑，高访却不太能笑得出来。他替小花把小夹子一个一个取下来，再一个一个排在梳妆台上。  
小花看着镜子里的高访，他身上藏着悲伤的影子。  
“高先生，你过来点好吗？”小花忽然说。  
高访不懂他要做什么，还是转到他面前，依言矮下身子。  
男孩伸出两根手指，撑起高访左右嘴角，轻轻抬起一个弧度。  
“高先生，笑一笑。”男孩子眨着清亮的眼睛说。  
高访感受到唇角的两点热意，像两颗含在眼眶里的热泪。  
他的鼻腔一酸，嘴角却真的翘了起来。  
男孩低下头，和他贴着额头。  
“高先生，我可以叫你的名字吗？”  
高访蹭着男孩鼻尖，微微点头。

“高访。”喃喃又念了一遍，好像很珍惜的样子，“高访。”  
“高访，我喜欢你。”


	7. Chapter 7

小花参加的节目第一期播出时，高访说好要请他吃饭。两人平常外食不多，一是高访饮食上需要注意的地方太多，二是小花非常热衷用各种菜式把高访喂得胖一点。即使是有通告的日子，他也会起早给高访做好便当，问睡在床上迷迷糊糊的高访讨一个吻再走。  
小花在镜头前的表现力和综艺感比高访设想的还要好。尽管节目里有新晋的流量偶像和观众缘不错的中年实力派演员，以素人身份参与的小花并没有在他们的光环下沦为陪衬。他是天生会吸引别人目光的那种人，自己却对这种天赋不怎么在意。  
原来台本给他的设定是卖萌搞笑役，试拍之后，导演发现小花身上的疏离感很有趣，他的格格不入反而产生了更好的节目效果，于是小花的定位就成了盐系吐槽役。这是个吃力不讨好的人设，表现得好也难免被说尖酸刻薄，表现不好更是会被其他嘉宾的粉丝以哗众取宠的罪名掐上天。人设是大坑，不信必遭劫。最近几个节目的教训还在眼前，其他嘉宾宁愿选择当稳妥的装傻卖萌小白兔，也不愿意得罪观众和同行。小花领了剧本倒无所谓，高访替他看过，让他该怎么表现就怎么表现，无论如何，他已经足够讨人喜欢了。

朱临路在这节目上花了不少心血，也舍得花重金宣发，兼有流量的人气保证，第一期反响便相当热烈。其实这节目的重点并不在于宣传噱头里的美食，而在于让最近有话题度的绯闻情侣搭档完成美食任务，配合着炒炒CP，镜头给到最多的自然是那对流量花生。小花在第一期的表现不算最亮眼，但也可圈可点，很快让观众接受了他这张陌生的脸，甚至还有不少人留言说小花是一堆撒狗粮的嘉宾里唯一正经做菜的人，十足的耿直boy。  
高访把各大平台的评价都刷了一遍，露出满意的神色，看到夸小花可爱的评论全都慷慨点赞，还假公济私地把餐厅午间的电视节目从科技财经新闻换成了小花的节目，让整栋大楼的人都给他贡献收视率。  
江总厨盯着屏幕感慨：“唉，我们物美价廉人见人爱任劳任怨的小花弟弟怕是回不来咯。”餐厅经理发愁的则是另一桩事，自从小花请假去录节目，他天天收到投诉说中餐窗口味道变差了，到底是不是厨房在偷工减料。他不停揪头发——我巨冤枉好不好！  
管惕受不了高访谈个恋爱就暗中撒狗粮的行为，以他们技术部所有核心人员的发际线作保：“老高，你要是真想给你家小朋友刷人气，我们是专业的呀！”  
高访笑眯眯：“看来你们技术部最近很闲嘛……新项目的bug修了吗？框架改了吗？可以release了吗？”管惕给他问得一脑门子汗：“你你你，可不准再跟老大一样，天天让我变更这个变更那个，太没人性了！”  
高访笑得无辜，“我是对项目负责呀。”

约好的吃饭时间是七点。高访刚结束会议，男孩传讯息说他快到浅宇楼下了。高访准备下楼，迎面碰上电梯口的占南弦。  
“出去约会啊？”占南弦瞧见高访眉目间的春风遮也遮不住，打趣他。  
“占总你呢，赶着回家陪太太？”高访岂肯乖乖被调侃。  
“回家陪太太就好了。”占南弦假意叹口气，为不能回去陪有孕的太太吃饭而遗憾，“我去跟朱临见个面，他要回英国，有几个事情跟他敲定一下。”  
高访“哦”了一声，透过观景电梯的玻璃盯着大楼里新装的吊灯，“那祝你们晚餐愉快。”  
占南弦斜高访一眼，“老高，你是真放下了？”  
“有什么放下放不下的，”高访理了理袖口，轻轻笑，“话说回来，你到底是怎么知道的？”  
“温暖看出来的。”占南弦对自己爱人的观察力深信不疑，“你竟然瞒我们瞒得这么严实。”  
“都是无关紧要的事情。你和温暖的事情，不也瞒着我和管惕吗？”高访一揭占南弦的黑历史，占南弦就假装清嗓子。  
“有聚就有散，有始就有终。”高访的神色平静，倒像是说什么不相干的事情，“谁还没个年少轻狂的时候，对吧？”  
占南弦默然不语。照他来看，朱临路其心可嘉，其情可悯，他不希望老高冲动之下做什么令自己后悔终身的决定，毕竟他自己和温暖这番波折就够苦的了。但高访就算生了那么天大的病都不愿朱临路知道，是铁了心同朱临路划出楚河汉界。老高外柔内刚，伤心也绝不肯别人来同情，他早知道的。至于那位小花弟弟，他见过几次，男孩热情纯粹，高访对男孩是真心喜欢，时时挂在心上。在世上有个惦念，挺好。

高访把车子开出来，停在浅宇正对的马路上。他看见小花从街口拐过来，在夜色里一路快活地小跑着。看见他的车子后，小花又故意放缓了脚步，慢慢蹭过来。高访让他坐进车里，小花哈出几口白气，被高访抱怨他穿得太少，赶紧调高了空调温度。  
“这么冷的天，你还走得慢吞吞。”高访把保温杯递过去，“累了？”  
小花刚下通告，没来得及换下上节目的服装就赶过来，衬衫外只罩了件外套，冻得两颊都白了。他捧着杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝完水，缓过来口气，“我不累……我怕跑得太快，妆就全花了。”  
高访订的地方，肯定是那种贵得离谱的餐厅。小花虽然不觉得他平时朴素清爽的风格有什么不对，但和高访在一起，他还是希望自己能好一点，更好一点。化妆师姐姐今天夸了他帅，应该不至于在那种地方太突兀吧？  
高访盯着他，没有说话。在高访看来，他实在可爱得有些过分了。那个雨天被高访捡回家的可怜兮兮的小狗，梳起头发，修过眉毛，竟然也英俊逼人。车内灯光昏黄，照得男孩的眼睛黑黑的，润润的，有无限柔情住在里面。  
观众说他看起来好凶好盐，那是因为他们都不在此时此地，没有被他用这样的眼神凝望过。  
他们都不是高访，不为他所爱。  
高访突然有些口干舌燥。他空长小花那么多岁，居然被一个眼神给弄得脸红。  
上次小花表白之后，他不是看不出男孩子等待他回应的忐忑之情。  
他把人揽进自己怀里，摸摸男孩的耳朵，男孩子反过来捧住他的脸。  
那时候高访就不敢看男孩的眼睛。  
怕看了，可就一辈子舍不得不对他好了。

结果高访开着车，带着男孩子七拐八拐进了一片老小区。他们一起下车，从开了半边的小门挤进去，有一小段路没有灯，高访就一直拉着男孩的手。  
棚户区支起了一爿摊子，灯光摇动，烟火缭绕，是很热闹的场景。大概是占了衰败凋敝的便宜，这里支起的小摊没人来管，倒是坚持下来。一墙之隔的马路宽阔整洁，无论如何都不会有它们的容身之地。  
高访带小花来到了卖砂锅的摊位前，老板娘热络地招呼过来：“咦，你好久没来了。瘦了，但帅了！”高访笑着解开大衣扣子，“对的，带人过来尝尝鲜。”他安排小花坐下，熟门熟路点了配菜。他自己不好吃那些刺激性的食物，只点了砂锅粥。  
摊位上摆的一圈小桌子都满满当当坐着人。老板娘一个人跑进跑出，既要照顾灶台上的砂锅，又要给点单的客人送菜。气势凌厉，动作快捷，好像披挂上阵的穆桂英。  
男孩子想起了自己的妈妈。  
有几个人凑近灶台，跟老板娘絮絮叨叨，说着说着就笑，笑完又哭，老板娘叉着腰搅散砂锅里的肉片，静静听着，也不搭腔。拿毛巾把砂锅柄一包，起锅，“唉，这份什锦是谁的？”  
会来这里吃东西的人，其实也是想找个愿意听他们讲故事的对象吧？  
高访把自己的围巾绕在男孩脖子上，他们也跟其他人一样，几乎是蹲着在等上菜。这里地方太窄，桌子底下是膝盖碰着膝盖。  
“以前我们租的第一间办公室，就在那栋楼里。”高访指给男孩看，老旧的住宅楼里闪着点点灯火，“每次通宵做东西，我都是负责出来买夜宵的人，所以老板娘和我好熟。”

离开代中之后，高访没有自己想象的那么难受。他把全部的心思都花在创业上，每天有好几百通电话好打，他甚至能背出所有当年联系过的公司的号码。有一天晚上，月亮很凉，像半片柠檬挂在天上，高访出来打包了三分砂锅粥，又遇到推着小车卖西瓜的摊贩。  
一小块切成三角的西瓜被热情地递到他手上，高访咬了一小口，心头突然涌起无数苦涩。一瞬间疼得直不起身，抬手一抹，眼泪不知道什么时候淌了下来。  
原来他的伤心一直还未完成。

热腾腾的砂锅端了上来。高访不能吃太烫的东西，小花就替他要了小碗，帮他一勺一勺吹凉。谁也没觉得他们举止奇怪，这里的每个人都有自己的故事好讲，他们在这里像藏在树林里的两片叶子那样安全。  
“味道还好吧？”高访问小花。  
小花舌头很挑，倒没觉得有多特别。不过开店嘛，分量够多，舍得放油，一切都好。  
“我总是惦记着要来吃一趟的，”高访倒很珍惜这来之不易的放纵，他的眼镜被熏得起了水雾，镜片后的眼睛深得像夜色，映着一点点模糊灯光，索性把眼镜摘下来。  
他冲男孩子笑，眼睛里有雪落下。  
男孩子没滋没味地嚼着笋干。真想亲亲那双眼睛啊，他这么想。

回去的路上，高访让小花把白天录的现场视频翻出来看，总结下哪里做得好和不好。他对小花的要求算得上严格，小花却暗自高兴，仿佛这是重视的明证。他翻着相片，不时偷偷看一眼正在开车的高访，想要悄悄拍照，被对方抓个正着。  
他把手机对准窗外，“我是要拍月亮的。”  
高访怀疑地看着他，小花手一抖，拍出了好多个月亮。  
他盯着自己的手机，脸是红的。  
要是能把多出来的月亮送给你，该多好啊。  
那样你是不是能快乐多一点？

那盏砂锅粥，高访最终也吃了小半碗。半夜他喊饿，小花责无旁贷爬起来给他做宵夜。  
自从小花住进来，做饭的阿姨就没了用武之地，高访辞掉她的时候万分愧疚，特意包了红包。  
男孩子来不及换衣服，只穿了T恤和长裤出来，打开冰箱想了半分钟食谱。好在高访怕冷，特意铺了地暖，屋子里热烘烘的。男孩套上围裙，系带子的时候，有几根手指恶作剧般缠上来。  
瞬间，男孩子屏住了呼吸。高访在他背后笑，“害羞啦？”  
男孩子摇头，难为情到没有回头看他，只是手忙脚乱地打开了水龙头，好让流水的冲刷声盖住他鼓点般的心跳声。  
一只细白的手臂从他腰侧伸出来，关掉了水龙头。  
男孩子心一横，蓦地转身，是睫毛和睫毛相碰的距离。  
高访穿了深色的睡袍，瘦得像一截烛火。他把男孩子抵在料理台边，顺势亲了亲他的嘴唇，在男孩子错愕的目光中淡淡笑起来。  
“笨蛋，我说吃宵夜不是要吃真的东西。”高访的呼吸喷在男孩子颈侧，好像黑暗里的一声叹息，“你这样会让我以为我自己在自作多情。”  
他把嘴唇贴在男孩子耳朵上，轻轻舔他的耳垂。“说不愿意，我会马上停下来。”  
怎么会不愿意。  
小花伸出手，将高访削瘦的身躯整个环抱住。  
“我愿意。”男孩子郑重其事地说，“只要是你，怎样都可以。”  
他们有些跌跌跌撞撞地回到了卧室，要知道边接吻边避开家具不是件容易的事。最初的矜持在无数个长长的吻里化作乌有。高访很动情，被压倒在床上的时候已然被男孩子没有章法的吻弄得晕晕乎乎。  
“上次教你的，你全忘了。”高访无可奈何地笑，男孩子正在认真地帮他解睡袍的带子，好像没听到他这小小声的抱怨。  
两人坦诚相对以后，男孩子重又羞赧起来。  
高访笑着看他，慢慢望下去，叫他不必紧张：“很漂亮啊。”明白高访指的是什么，男孩子喉头发干，眼角泛起了潮红。  
高访原本打算做top，不过看男孩子生涩的样子，又心软怕给他留下阴影，只好舍己为人做下面那个，反正他两边都可以。  
他把自己洁白优美的脖颈送过去，好叫男孩子知道从何入手。男孩子亲吻他的脖子，喜悦而虔诚，并且无师自通地顺着胸膛吻了下去。  
高访空窗了好几年，原先还一招一式地指导男孩子怎么吃自己，后来发现年轻人真是了不得，体力好到他后悔托大的程度。被他夸了“漂亮”的部位埋在他身体里动作，渐渐没了规矩，他被弄得发不出声音，只好拿手指紧紧拽住床单，连脊背都紧紧绷住。像冬天里的寒枝，再有一片雪花落下就能压垮他。

“是不是很难受？”男孩子小心翼翼地压在他背上，努力不让他承受太多体重，他看见高访那双夜雾般的眼睛里朦朦胧胧的，担心自己把他弄痛了。他对自己匮乏的经验感到紧张，又为高访的游刃有余感到一丝难过。  
他还没来得及为高访制造太多回忆。  
高访有时候深夜不睡，会起来久久站在酒柜前发呆，这些他都知道。  
他只好每天用胡萝卜雕小动物加到高访的沙拉里，每个早晨向他讨一个额头上的吻，他们一起用同样的香波洗头发，穿同一个牌子的运动衫出去跑步。以后高访看见那些东西，总会慢慢想到他的吧。  
能每天多想他一点点，就已经足够了。  
——我把我的月亮送给你。


	8. Chapter 8

早晨睁开眼发现自己喜欢的人躺在自己身边，是做梦一样的快乐心情。  
小花内心挣扎半天，还是没舍得从床上起来。他趴在枕头上观察高访。  
高访的肤色很白，小花长大的地方很难看见雪，但高访撑着伞朝他走过来，他想月光照在雪地上就是这种感觉吧。高访的嘴唇很薄，微微上翘，总是在微笑的样子，冲你笑的时候好像你在这世上最重要，被他瞧一瞧就要脸红的。但高访的眉心总是微微拧着，睡着了也没有全然放松，像是这个世界总有他操心不完的事情，身边人的喜怒哀乐如同风筝一样飘在梦外，动一动，梦里的高访就会皱起眉头。  
小花想要替他抚平眉间褶皱，高访自己醒了。  
“你、你这里有红印哦。”小花面对高访那双朦朦胧胧的眼睛，突然就难为情起来。  
高访的皮肤很薄，又尤其的白，稍微硬些的领子都能在他脖子上磨出红痕。他抬手去摸自己的颈侧，不知道无法无天的小朋友把那里蹂躏成了什么样子，“红印在哪里？”  
“不不不，那里没有。”小花脸唰地全红了，“我说的是脸上，睡出来的啦。”  
高访笑了，“傻瓜，你也有啊。”  
他伸出手去摸小花的脸。男孩子的下巴上有不少新冒出来的胡茬，像柔软的青草。  
介于男孩和男人之间的年纪，新世界刚刚在他面前展开，蓬勃到不给衰败留一丝入侵余地。成熟很难被另一种成熟所吸引，所有利益得失都要摆在天平两端权衡，每次进退都是天大的事情，不容失误发生。但小花还没有任何东西可以牺牲，他保有去爱这世上任何一个人的权力，他的爱里有无限丰富的可能。  
高访想，自己没准还挺狡猾的。他在自己开始走下坡路的时候，喜欢上了从前没有想过会喜欢的人。像在吃快融化的冰淇淋，有种胆战心惊的甜美。他以为自己鬼门关前走了一遭，什么都看透了，可以无所畏惧地活下去。生活嘛，不就是刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉，油盐酱醋包子早茶。可小花一来，他发现自己居然还有患得患失这种情绪。  
他不知道该拿田螺姑娘怎么办。故事里是什么结局？是不是拜堂成亲花好月圆，从此他们live a happy life forever？  
等等，小朋友是不是说过希望二十岁前要结婚这种话的？  
啊哦。

闹钟疯狂大喊，小花条件反射坐起来，高访佩服他年纪轻轻意志坚定，搁在抗战剧里肯定是坚贞不屈的地下党员。先前两人分开睡，高访从没听过小花的闹钟，猛地一听挺有意思，他又听不懂闽南语，问小花：“唱的什么呀？”  
小花赶紧掐掉闹钟，“是好老好老的歌了，我妈以前设的，我就没改。”他手脚利落地套上衣服，让高访再睡会儿。  
高访也睡不着，掀了被子坐起来，看着男孩子很乖地把昨晚掉到地上的衣服捡起来叠好。他的睡袍半敞着，手术留下的疤痕像是白玉上摔出的一道裂缝。  
男孩子回头一瞥，那道淡红的痕迹把他钉在原地。昨晚的幽深缠绵里他触碰过那道疤痕，摸起来只是微微的隆起，仿佛年深日久也能和肌肤融为一体，远不及袒露在眼前时那样触目惊心，像命运奇崛的一手，狠狠打在男孩的要害。  
他是个这么好这么好的人，可是老天爷让他吃了这么多这么多的苦。  
男孩子在高访面前蹲下，抱住他的腰，低头去吻那道疤痕。  
高访忍不住浑身轻颤，他又不想在小朋友面前丢脸，只好笑着用手去梳男孩的头发，把他轻轻推开。  
“快走开啦，不然我会忍不住睡你。”这种被珍惜呵护的感觉，竟然叫他无所适从。  
男孩把脑袋埋在他小腹上，心里不知道有多乐意等高访来践行这句话。  
两分钟后，奇葩的闹钟再度响起，小花跳起来，“我我我去做早饭了！”  
高访盘坐在床上边系扣子边笑。  
起反应又不是什么丢脸的事情，跑那么快干嘛！

小花参加的那档节目播出了三期，反响热烈，站稳了近期收视排行榜前列。小花的耿直认真以及时不时冒出的金句替他圈到了不少粉丝，网上有了他专门的后援团，节目组也有让他开个人账号的意思，小花想了想，没有答应。他生活里唯一可说的就是高访，但他想把高访藏起来，像松鼠藏核桃，谁也不给瞧。  
高访居然还开小号关注了他的后援团，并且乐此不疲地给每条彩虹屁点赞。  
“她们居然把你这件T恤给P没了诶？”“她们给你剪了新的视频哦。”“哈哈哈有人画了你和那个女嘉宾的CP图，画得真挺好的。”作为浅宇八卦界元老兼分管公关的经理，高访对追星这一套很快就上手，还有闲心给P图的姑娘留言，“他鼻子上还有颗小痣的。”  
每发现什么特别有意思的产出，他就会发给小花看。小花被化妆师摁在椅子上，很心急地看着手机上消息一直在闪。  
管惕就很不服气，你俩老说我傻，瞧瞧老高，谈起恋爱不也是一个傻瓜。  
高访伸出一根手指晃了晃，“这可是得来全不费工夫的推广机会，我这都是工作需要，哪像你是恋爱脑。”  
“老高你这么一说……我们这次面向年轻人的家居AI，完全可以让你家小朋友来推一推啊。”占南弦脑筋转得很快，“温暖跟我说，小花弟弟现在还挺有热度的。”  
“这个我也知道，小岱说有很多人站小花弟弟和那个女演员，叫什么来着？”管惕对娱乐圈是真不关心，都是从未婚妻那里道听途说，“听说支持那个女演员和男演员的粉和支持你家小朋友的粉还掐起来了。”  
高访当然看到过热搜。  
这节目财大气粗，请了一对当红的绯闻情侣来做嘉宾。按照节目安排，每期的组合会有轮换，按照抽签决定。小花连续两次都抽到和女明星组队，他不是很会哄女孩子的人，刚开始女孩子因为他冷冷的比较拘谨，都不怎么和他说话。那一期出的是外景，女明星自告奋勇钓鱼把手指弄破，小花替她清理伤口裹上创可贴，男友力溢出屏幕。这段的动图也上了热门，引得很多原本的CP粉倒戈。女明星大约觉得小花性格有趣，又乐得制造话题，互动时更多几分亲密，这是此类节目常有的套路而已。不过套路不在新，管用就行，还真有人从节目里抽丝剥茧，脑补三人间狗血大戏的呢。  
今晚就会播出第四期，高访提前看过台本，知道会是男女明星组队，小花这期和年长的实力派演员搭档。不用猜都知道，播完之后小花肯定又会上一次热搜。  
好像真的把小朋友推到了不曾想过的未来，高访的手指划过无数和小花有关的消息，他现在按捺着的情绪，应当被称之为不舍吧。  
可又真心想要他往更好的地方去，他值得千百万人去爱，他有亮晶晶的眼睛和亮晶晶的笑容，囿于厨房不该是他的归宿。  
他还有无限可能呢。

节目组猜到第四期会是收视率高点，于是早就定了换成直播模式，决心往里头猛塞爆点。男明星和女明星之前合作过一部戏，作为荧幕情侣而热度暴涨，私底下并无多少交情，还要在摄像机前扮甜蜜。男演员又实在没有厨艺天赋，一出外景就显得左支右绌，连买菜都要女嘉宾帮忙善后。他越是殷勤，女嘉宾便越是不耐，连原本想好的梗都没法顺利接住。小花那组一切顺利，早早完成任务，小花便被节目组指派去帮忙。  
男演员十分不满，碍于下部戏也要和这家公司合作，不好发作，便迁怒于小花，做出一副被抢了主角的样子来。小花心性耿直，不懂怀柔，更衬得男演员满腹委屈。小花教他炸鱿鱼圈，男演员弄翻了滚烫的油勺，现场所有人都慌了神。电光火石间小花替他挡了一下，半个手掌给烫伤了，男演员手上溅到了些热油，助理和经纪人都围上来紧张兮兮，好像他那手掌是黄金做的。  
现场手忙脚乱了十五分钟，统筹悄悄告诉制片，现在收视率奇高无比。制片摇摇头笑了，“你等明天，咱们肯定是头条，不信我头切给你。”  
拍摄恢复正常，男演员手上缠着夸张的绷带，倒展现出不同寻常的精神，要继续挑战炸鱿鱼圈。小花手上也做了处理，一阵阵火辣辣的疼。男演员安慰他一番，苦劝他去休息。女演员牵住小花的胳膊，带他到一旁坐下，自己也陪着不走了，现场气氛十分微妙。导演赶紧让其他几位嘉宾都去给男演员帮忙，装出一副其乐融融的样子。

当天晚上，高访杀到拍摄现场，把刚收工的小花拽上了车，直奔医院。  
“我没事的，真的不是很严重。”小花看着高访阴沉的脸色不敢把话说下去，他头一次看高访那么生气。他担心高访的身体，但这担心里还有一丝丝甜，高访是很在意他的。  
“你不要讲话。”高访生气的时候声音低八度，会有一点点像金属在振鸣。“热油泼过来你不知道躲的吗？”  
“我躲的话，就会有别的人受伤的。”小花并不把这个当回事，“做饭的话就是难免磕磕碰碰。”  
“都说让你不要讲话。”高访这回是真生气了，搞得小花也不明白高访的提问到底需不需要自己回答。  
他安静下来，等着高访停车，拽着他往急诊跑。

其实不过是普通的烫伤而已。  
医生给开了药膏，嘱咐这几天注意休息不要碰水，就把两人给打发走了。  
高访对自己的病都能洒脱对待，横竖是疼在自己身上，忍忍就过去了。偏偏小花这么一受伤，把他关于疾病和疼痛的不好回忆都勾了起来。看到直播里那惊险一幕时，他霍然起身，两颊苍白，把陪他贡献收视率的管惕和占南弦吓了一跳。  
小花跟在高访身后，举着自己新包扎的手掌，像挥舞一面小白旗：“你是不是还在气我。”  
高访冷冷说，“没有。”  
小花蹬蹬蹬几步跑到高访前面，拦住他。  
“你的样子就是在生气啊。”高访不理他往前走，小花就随着他倒退。退着退着被脚下的一小圈砖石一绊，一屁股坐到草坪上。  
高访被他一带，也往前仰倒，摔到男孩子怀里。  
两个人很丢脸地栽在了医院前面的草坪。幸好这里路灯黯淡，没有多少人来往。  
小花后知后觉地倒吸口凉气，轻轻叫了一声，“好疼。”  
高访把自己从男孩身上撑起来，急匆匆拉起他的手掌观察。  
男孩子露出做了坏事的笑容，“骗你的，我不疼。我想让你听我说话。”  
高访盯着男孩子看了好一会儿，眯起眼睛，“你学坏了，学会碰瓷了，嗯？”  
上两期节目，高访就女演员和小花互动亲密度的问题对他做过如下指导：“你碰人家女演员呢，肌肤接触不要超过五秒钟，不然叫做耍流氓；人家过来碰你呢，你委婉地躲开，不要反应那么大，不然会被说碰瓷的。”  
看来男孩子是学进去了。他用受伤的手掌圈住高访的背，悄悄亲了亲高访的鼻尖。  
“高先生，我其实还会耍流氓的。”

四下里看了看，还好无人出没。  
高访把男孩从地上拉起来，弹了下他的额头，男孩子很委屈地用手掌捂住脑门。  
“还嫩得很呢，你。”

两个人在冬夜晚风中往停车场走。  
高访说：“下次不要做这么傻的事情了，人家欺负你，你不用白白受着。”  
这世界从来都不温柔也不纯真，小花却是坚持要用那种古怪的温柔和纯真活下去的人，人家骗起他来连心理负担都不会有的。  
小花没有辩驳，他知道高访是为他好的。他的温柔在高访面前永远不会受伤害。  
他觉得自己今晚是世界上最幸福的那个人。  
闹钟又咿咿呀呀响了起来，小花拿不到，还要高访去帮他摁掉。  
“原来约好10点你来接我的，不过你来得太早了。”小花笑得眼睛弯弯，“我特别开心，真的。”  
高访低头笑了一下，把手机塞回他兜里。  
“你这首歌我查过了，是邓丽君的《望春风》，你也舍得当闹钟。”  
小花嘿嘿笑。  
他把自己的手伸出去，高访无奈牵着他走。

“想要郎君做尪婿，意爱在心内。等待何时君来采，青春花当开。”  
我——不——知——道——风——往——哪——个——方——向——吹。


	9. Chapter 9

第四期播出之后，当天夜里男明星被烫伤手的小事故就上了热搜。男明星的粉丝揪着小花不放，认定是他故意抢镜才酿成这桩意外，连带着对他格外关心的女明星一起骂上了，几家粉丝混战不休。

小花没看到那些网上骂他的帖子，高访不许他看。女演员发消息来安慰他，叫他暂时不要发声，这件事情不过意外而已，又委婉提醒他不必对她的关怀多想，大家都是朋友，今后还要共事。

高访在心里冷笑。待人以诚，反遭相侮，小朋友大概还不懂人世间有这样的道理。他们想把小花抛出来吸引火力，高访不能答应。

朱临路在深夜的贵宾候机室里最后一次见到高访。他猜到高访要同他说什么，他自己投资的节目，特地安排助理盯着收视率的。他现在是典型的情场失意商场得意，追不回旧情人，怎么也该多挣点钱补偿不是。

“所以，你想让我把当时全部的片场录像放出来？”朱临路撑着额头，“小高总，这样无异于自杀式营销。”

这是朱临路第一次正经八百地喊他小高总，朱临路要同他谈生意，高访却不得不同他讲人情。

“小花是我们浅宇的人，我不能叫他给别人欺负。”高访晓之以情，动之以理，“何况小花是这个节目的最大亮点之一，他如果退出，节目的话题度就大打折扣。”

“小访，你说来说去，还是为了那个傻小子吧？”朱临路叹了口气，收起报纸，“我就知道，不是为了他，你根本不会来见我，更别说来求我做事。”

高访无言以对。

“不过怎么都好，走之前能有你来送送我，也算是有头有尾。”朱临路偏过头，笑笑，“我妈帮我找半仙算过命，人家说我不要固步自封，多走走看看有好处，所以我不得不走。”

“算命的事情，做不得准的。”高访说。

“我也这么想。”朱临路眼睛一弯，他是顶顶潇洒的人，不愿去求人家半分的同情。“反正我是打不死的朱临路嘛，潘维宁还在德国等着我去蹭吃蹭喝呢。”

“他和一心小姐应该过得很幸福。”高访轻轻笑了一下，“听说第二个孩子满了周岁？”

“对对对，老潘才是人生赢家啊。”朱临路流露出歆羡神色。或许走到千里万里之外，也不算那么坏的选择。

他们很久没有这样坐下来好好说过话了。朱临路心里明白，那天高访其实答应了他。答应他重新开始，只是从此只能做朋友。

朱临路不愿做配角，只好抽身而退。天下之大呀，哪里找不到爱情的舞台。

“那个傻小子的事情，我会帮你解决的。”朱临路恢复了往常从容自信的模样，“我会把录像放出来，剩下的你们自己办吧。”

“多谢。”高访说这两个字的时候满怀着真诚，但朱临路不需要他的感谢或歉疚。他们收敛着各自的情绪，只当这是一场普通的告别。

“小访，你当时是恨过我的吧？”高访起身走到门口，朱临路在他身后问。

“没有。”高访握住门把，回头望着朱临路，“其实后来我再想，觉得你都挺好的。”

“但我恨过你。”朱临路大方承认，“我在博客上写你的坏话，写了整整一年哦。”

两人对视一眼，终于无所顾忌地笑起来。

高访离开候机大厅时，夜已经很深了。他远远就看见男孩子缩在大衣里，在车子旁绕了一圈又一圈，等他。冷风逗着男孩的头发，鼻子都给冻得红红的。

高访把车钥匙抛过去，男孩子眼疾手快接住了。用的是他那只没受伤的手。

“你来开车。”高访撑住车门，让男孩子坐到驾驶座上。

“但我都没开过夜路，而且我的手……”小花最近刚拿到驾照，生怕自己是马路杀手。

“我肚子好饿，开不动车。”高访非常理直气壮，不由分说地把自己扔在副驾上，“快回去做点东西吃。”

小花硬着头皮坐到驾驶座上。高访的胃不能饿，这是最高指令，他深感责任重大。

好在高访的车是自动挡，没有驾校那些手动挡的车开起来那么费劲儿。小花紧张地握着方向盘，眼睛眨也不眨，高访伸出五指在他面前晃了晃，“放轻松啦小朋友，路上又没别的车。”

道路宽阔，茫茫不知往何处去。车灯只能照亮前方一小段路，使人不得不全神贯注。慢慢地，小花神经松弛下来，他有工夫去注意些有的没的细节，比如高访的头发，高访的眼睛，高访的耳朵，高访的嘴巴。

他知道高访是去见朱临路了。为了进机场，高访甚至买了一张同航班的机票。在车里等着的时候，小花胡思乱想，生怕高访就随着那张机票一去不复返了。头顶每一阵飞机的轰鸣声传来，他的心就重重一跳，只好下车一圈圈绕着走，让夜风来替他糊里糊涂的脑袋降温。

节目组的那些姐姐们特别爱转发各种锦鲤。百无聊赖等待的时候，小花也在群里一条条转发那些锦鲤，什么锦鲤王，什么数钱的猫，什么招手的小熊，还有无数的超越妹妹。

群里的小姐姐们以为他是担心热搜的事情，纷纷冒泡安慰他：“小花弟弟不要担心，这种事情过几天就好了，我们帮你多转几条灵验的，乖。”

小花想了想，在群里说：“我不是给自己转的，我是要祝一个人身体健康，永远开心。”

弄得大家一头雾水。

高访闭着眼睛，看起来有几分疲倦。

突然开始下雨。雨滴砸在玻璃上，发出树叶般沙沙的声音。

小花打起精神，紧紧握着方向盘。他受伤的那只手没有什么痛感，这对他来说也算不了什么苦。满世界都是下雨的声音，好安静。

三个月前的雨天，高访把他从健身房捡了回去。那天他坐在后座，小心提防不让身上的雨水滴落在看起来就很昂贵的真皮座椅上。

也这样偷偷抬眼，观察过高访的头发，眼睛，耳朵，嘴巴。

高访仿佛察觉到他的视线，睁开了眼睛，与男孩四目交接。

“你又偷看我。你老偷看我。”高访做出一副恍然大悟的表情，“哦，原来你喜欢我。”

男孩子窘迫得红了脸，手一抖，险些车子打滑，高访伸出手去扶了一把方向盘。

男孩子顿时浑身紧张到僵硬。新手上路，偏偏下了雨，又是夜路，还有人不停在一旁叫你分心，真是地狱级别难度。

高访扶住他的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍。

“被我发现你喜欢我，不用这么紧张吧。”高访开玩笑似的笑起来。

他的手温暖而坚定，搭在男孩子肩膀上。好像是风雨里披荆斩棘而来的骑士，把手放在胆怯的小男孩肩上，领着他走出黑夜，有勇气走去这世上任何一个地方。

“我不紧张。”男孩子轻呼出一口气，对着高访微笑，“我就是喜欢你。”

“那咱们还挺有缘的。”高访眼里闪过一丝快乐的狡黠，“因为啊，我正好也喜欢你。”

那段小花替男演员挡下热油的录像依照约定被当做节目花絮放了出来，顷刻引起轩然大波，舆论顿时转向，力挺小花的声音大了起来。事情发酵到最后，男演员不得不出来发表声明，感谢小花的帮助，并对引发的一系列误会感到抱歉。小花再去录节目时，男演员对他的态度虽然冷淡，却不再像从前那样颐指气使，想必制片人那边有过交代，至少面子上要过得去。两人在第五期被分到一组，收视率再创新高。

第一季共六期收官之后，小花提出不再出演第二季。

其实有不少节目向他抛出了橄榄枝，甚至有代言找上门来。小花坚定地拒绝了他们，高访对此的表态是：“随小朋友开心吧。”

最初朱临路带合同来的时候，高访只不过想的是给小花一个锻炼的机会。他喜欢男孩子身上不谙世事的纯真，但人光靠纯真是没法在世上活下去的。后来的事实证明，小花的表现比他想的还好，他看着喜欢小花的人一天天多起来，偶尔在餐厅吃饭，也能看见女孩子们的手机上正在播放小花综艺的片段。

但小花并没有因此更快乐，他不会把不开心的事情带回家里。只是有一次，小花望着桌上的清蒸鲈鱼说了一句：“他们居然不知道蒸鱼要先刮鱼鳞的。”高访想了又想，自己给男孩安排的这条锦绣之路，也许并不是小花命中注定的那一条。

他差点就重蹈了年轻时的覆辙。小花诚恳地告诉他，不想再参加节目时，他暗自松了口气。

“你去做你喜欢的事情就好。”高访通情达理，“我给你放个长假。”

在这个长长的假期里，小花没有闲着。高访有次临时回家取东西，发现男孩子并不在家。他没有深究，男孩子如浑金璞玉，被打磨得越来越光彩熠熠，自然会交上新朋友。

管惕打趣说：“老高，你真不怕你家小朋友被人拐跑了啊？”

高访笑笑：“怕什么，我是原始股东啊。那些想来稀释股权的，也得看我同不同意。”

“厉害厉害，”管惕竖起大拇指，“怪不得你最近这满面春风的。”

高访推了下眼镜，“我什么时候不满面春风了？”

“老高啊，你这是彻底从林妹妹变宝哥哥了。”管惕看高访眉毛一挑，自觉溜走，“您接着美吧，我干活去咯。”

第二天就是元旦，浅宇上下陷入了爆肝赶工和盼望假期的冰火两重天。高访离开大楼时，整幢大楼都还灯火通明，街上游人如织，人人脸上都是幸福。

往年都是他们三兄弟聚在一起喝酒跨年，今年他们都各得其所，早早分头回家去。快乐是个大蛋糕，要尝到命运的甜头，总归是把蛋糕盛到自己面前的碟子里。

今天是小花的生日，高访早就说好要随小花的意愿，由小花带着他活动。

小花的车技进步了不少，带着高访在车流里前进，迫不及待地要带他去看惊喜。车子在离浅宇不远的一处路口停下，高访知道浅宇有不少员工住在这附近的小区。

小花拉着他的手，带他走进一栋建筑的二楼。那里的店铺刚刚搬走，卷帘门外乱扑扑的。

“到了！”小花的语气很雀跃，变魔法似的掏出钥匙，把门帘推上去，像是把什么了不得的东西展示给高访看。

那是小花租下的铺面。这些日子马不停蹄跑来跑去，原来只是为了这件事情。高访都能想象得出他是如何去找浅宇的员工打听到房源，又是如何假装轻松老练地和中介们周旋，一大笔钱从他卡里划出去的时候，他脸上的表情大概也想现在这样既兴奋又紧张吧。

理智的那个高访应该即刻叫小花拿出合同来给他过目，看看是不是做了冤大头，他当然知道这笔钱对男孩来说不是小数目。但他看着男孩的眼睛，好像看见了站在花花世界外正踌躇满志的那个自己。

于是他笑起来，“怎么找到的？很厉害嘛。”

男孩欢喜地牵着他的手在小小的店面里转悠，把所有想象中的规划说给他听。他们推开那扇大窗，远远看见浅宇灯火璀璨的大楼。

“我要把案台安在这里。”男孩眼神里满是喜悦和憧憬，“这样我一抬头，就能看见你啦！”

隔着那么远的距离，怎么看得见。

高访想笑他，心里却忽然一软，然后鼻腔里有了酸意。从此之后，有人天天都盼着他，望着他了。

“怎么了？”小花看着高访垂下眼睛，担心他有什么不满意。

高访抬头笑，“没什么。不过今天是你的生日，怎么反倒要你来送我礼物？”

“这是我送你的新年礼物。”小花顿了一顿，用小狗一样的眼睛看着高访。

高访噗嗤一笑，“好了好了，我没忘记你的礼物。”

他从西装内袋里取出一个信封递给小花，“打开看看。”

里面是两张飞往小花老家的机票。

小花愕然，愣愣地把机票攥在手里。

高访捧着他的脸，揉一揉。

“不是说要在二十岁结婚吗？”高访故意把声音拖得长长的，“我怎么也该上门提亲了。”

小花脸红得像果冻。

“小朋友，二十岁生日快乐。”高访摸了摸小花的脑袋。

小花猛地抱住高访，原地转了好几圈，恨不得能飞起来。

他把耳朵贴在高访侧颈，听见高访有力的心跳声。

一下，两下，三下。

我要跟老天许三个愿望。

我祝你身体健康。

我祝你永远快乐。

我祝我自己，是构成你快乐的小小理由。


	10. Chapter 10

“不行不行不行，”小花妈妈斩钉截铁地这么说，“你们俩是行不通的。”

离家出走半年多的儿子带着对象回家，小花妈妈本该高兴才对。虽然儿子的取向弯成了花卷，但这个男对象一表人才，事业有成，温柔体贴，就是打着灯笼也找不到这样的良配。小花妈妈心里满意，嘴上不说，她还有最后一项考验呢。

小花被她不由分说地赶进了厨房蒸包子。包子出炉时，小花妈妈让小花在她面前转了好几圈，拉着胳膊细细打量，看得小花头皮发麻。

“不对，你身上的味道消失了。”小花妈妈确信自己的嗅觉没有问题。

“会不会是出汗的方式不太对？”表哥摸着下巴说，“不然让表弟沿环岛路跑个五公里？”

高访不懂他们在紧张什么，小花妈妈一脸严肃地冲他走过来：“高先生，你是真心喜欢小花的吗？”

小花急了，边挣开表哥的胳膊边喊：“妈，你问这个干嘛呀？”

“我是真的喜欢小花。”高访正视着小花妈妈的眼睛，“所以我想要知道把他教养长大的是怎样的人，他老挂在嘴边的是个什么样的地方。”

高访偏了下头，柔柔地对小花笑。他有张漂亮的面孔，笑起来就叫人脸红。

小花妈妈长长地叹了口气，瞪着自己儿子：“你没跟高先生说过味道的事情，对吧？”

小花动了动嘴唇，想要说些什么，高访抬手示意他不要开口。

小花妈妈接着说：“高先生，我们花家世世代代生下来就有特殊香气，这也是我们花家包子远胜别家的原因。但是如果花家的人在二十岁前找不到真心相爱的人，结不了婚，香气就会从此消失的！”

高访静静听完小花妈妈的故事，露出几分思索的样子，他问小花妈妈：“请问花家曾经有人没在二十岁前结婚的吗？”

小花妈妈被他问住了：“这个……好像没有。”

高访笑了：“那是怎么知道过了二十岁不结婚的话香气就会消失呢？”

小花妈妈愣了愣，对哦，这个问题好像从来没人怀疑过——其实根本也没人试验过。不过她决心维护花家祖训的尊严，现在小花身上的香味消失就是他和高访不合适的如山铁证。

“高先生，我相信您是个非常优秀的人，我也不是不能接受儿子喜欢男人的老古板。但他现在身上没了香味，说明你们俩没有缘分。如果我答应你俩在一起，我怎么对得起他死去的父亲和花家的列祖列宗呢？”小花妈妈的态度十分强硬，小花是这一代的独苗，她不能让花家包子铺在他们母子俩手里断送。

“妈，你又在说些有的没的！”小花急得要跳脚，跑过去拉高访的手，“你别听我妈瞎说。”

“阿姨说得也不是没有道理。”高访始终保持微笑，“阿姨一人把你拉扯长大很不容易，你不要老惹她生气。”

“啊？”小花一时间缓不过神，高访拉着他走到客厅角落供奉的灵位前，诚心诚意点了一炷香。

小花妈妈和表哥愣在原地，不知道高访葫芦里卖的什么药。

“花叔叔，对不起，我把您儿子拐跑了。”高访顿了一顿，眉目间香烟缭绕，“他心思太单纯，还好我老奸巨猾，所以我俩天生一对，肯定不会让他受委屈。您要是同意我俩的话，就请您给阿姨托个梦吧。”

把香恭恭敬敬插进香炉，高访鞠了三个躬。

小花和他手拖着手，一起朝灵位拜了拜。

爸爸，你总是担心我一辈子也办不成一件漂亮事。可是现在，我找到这世界上最最好的人了。

小花妈妈还没有梦到自己的丈夫，因此小花被关在阁楼上，不被允许和高访见面。

小花急得像有一辆小火车在他心里爬坡，他想了无数种从阁楼逃脱的办法，但高访永远都只在手机上回他一句话：“乖乖等着。”

相比起来，高访的心态好得令人发指。他在海边租了一幢老别墅，舒舒服服地过起了度假生活。每天早上，高访会从别墅出发，沿着海边小跑一段，然后换衣服搭早班的公交车来小花店里吃早餐。

小花从厨房窗口探头冲他招手，小花妈妈的眼刀就嗖嗖飞过去，把小花逼进厨房。

高访低头偷偷笑。

吃完早餐，他就出门自己转悠。大概有十年了吧，他都没给自己好好放过假，如今一次性补上，奢侈得都不知道该怎么浪费。

他租了辆车子代步，转到了溪岸路。这座城市的冬天并不寒冷，慷慨地在冬日释放着积蓄了一年的暖阳，照得车子座椅都热乎乎的。新春将近，路边的花市热闹起来，整条街都摆着巨大花篮，花朵争先恐后地朝着街心探头，像是害怕这份热闹给落下。

高访停了车，边走边看。空气里满是花朵的香气。走过的老伯和阿嬷们手里捧着大束鲜花，他们等不及要把家里的花瓶装饰起来，好过一个漂漂亮亮的春节。

这里是流动的花的海洋。健康、美丽，昂扬，青春。像极了这座城市给人的感觉。

高访悠悠走了半天，被胖胖的店老板拦住：“啊客人你是想要哪种花啦？”

“我想要的花啊……”高访在店里转了一圈，那些花都很美，但不是他心里想要的。

他抬眼望出去，门外天桥上，三角梅热热烈烈地开。

不过是这座城市遍地可见的花朵而已，一年四季就这样平平常常地开放着。花朵看上去还有些脏兮兮的，怎么也算不上好看。像很多很多害羞到死的小孩，偏偏要手拉着手把歌唱到最大声，竟然也给它们唱出一天一地的热闹来。

高访告别老板，走上天桥。三角梅汇成河流，渡他到风轻烟暖的彼岸。

如果用植物来形容小朋友的话，大概就是这种热情的花朵吧。随便在哪里都可以生根发芽，吸收些尾气灰尘都不要紧，给点阳光就能灿烂，叫人看了满心欢喜。

高访伸出手指碰了碰其中一朵花的脑袋。傻瓜，不觉得辛苦吗？

花朵没有回答他。

花朵向着微风和太阳痛痛快快地开。

半个月后的深夜，小花终于下定决心要翘家逃跑。他绞尽脑汁给妈妈留了封信，明目张胆地承认我就是去私奔了，才不要管什么缘分不缘分，祖训不祖训。

攀着水管跳下楼的时候踩碎了半个花盆，小花咬着牙把惊呼咽下去，屋里的人隔着窗望过来。小花妈妈跳起来抄鸡毛掸子，高访挑起眉毛，似笑非笑，用一副“你是不是傻”的表情看着小花被妈妈领着耳朵提溜进来。

“你看看， 你这个样子我怎么能放心把你交给人家？”小花妈妈逼儿子脱了鞋袜检查有没有扭伤，自言自语似的。

“妈，你答应了？”小花不敢相信自己的耳朵，“老爸真的托梦给你啦？”

“你那个死鬼老爸怎么还想得起我。”小花妈妈啐了一口，“我就是怕你做蠢事嘛，你看看。”

小花笑得眼睛弯弯，单腿蹦到高访面前，张开双臂一把抱住，几乎要把高访扑倒。

“你听见了吗？”小花开心得不得了，“我妈答应了！”

“知道了知道了。”高访钳开男孩的手，拍拍桌上的文件，“你看这个。”

那是一份花家包子铺的商业计划书。

“你不是想在浅宇附近的小区开店吗？我想了想，不妨借这个机会做成连锁品牌。大致的商业模式我都写在里面，也给阿姨过目了。”高访停了停，笑笑，“资金的问题不用担心，我都说了我是你的原始股东。”

这半个月，高访每天都给他发在外面乱转拍的照片，勾得他心痒痒，想见又见不着。他不知道原来高访还为他们的未来做了这样周到的安排，眼眶一下子红了。

小花妈妈看不下去：“哎呀，你可不要在我面前哭。”故意侧过身子，“也不要在我面前搂搂抱抱啦！”

“那阿姨，我能不能带小花去我那边住一晚？”高访站起来，把鞋子给男孩拨过去，男孩咧着嘴，用平生最快的速度套上了鞋子。

“要走就快走，我老人家也困了，要睡觉去了。”小花妈妈打了个哈欠。

小花抱住妈妈，眼睛亮晶晶：“你一点也不老，你是最好看最年轻的花家老板娘。”

“快走啦！”小花妈妈害羞了，把小惹祸精赶跑。

关好大门，她从橱柜里取出一瓶高粱酒来到丈夫灵位前。

斟满两杯，一杯摆在灵前，一杯自己慢慢喝了。

她早就知道所谓祖训不过是无稽之谈。花家人确实体有异香，但这好像是老天爷无意插下的柳枝，花家一代代却都坚信他们是被选中的人，非得守住这份天赋不可。其实不过就是蒸个包子而已，算什么天大的本事呢？她无意中向丈夫这么抱怨，丈夫动了气，讲话掷地有声：民以食为天，吃还不算是天大的事情嘛！

小花的父亲去世很早，她一个人支撑着整爿店，又要把小花拉扯长大。她是外姓人，自然没有什么香气，街坊四邻却没有人说过一句花家的包子变了味。

小花那时候年纪还太小，不懂她为什么在看《大长今》的时候拼命掉眼泪。

“让东西变得好吃的，是想要使人感到幸福的一颗心啊。”

高访来找她提出要开连锁，用一句话就打动了她：“小花是个有能力让别人获得幸福的人，所以大家吃他做的东西，才会特别开心吧。”

小花妈妈抹了抹眼角，高粱酒实在太辣了。

她悄悄对丈夫说：“今天是个好日子，你不许贪杯啊。”

小花牵着高访的手，在海边一路傻笑。

夜里的环岛路很安静，棕榈树长长的影子拖在地上。远处是海潮的声音，哗啦啦，哗啦啦。

偶尔有车子从他们身旁开过，绿化带上装饰的那些小灯泡就闪一闪，光线荡悠悠的，好像几百个月亮同时落在叶子上。

在男孩子小时候，这座城市还没有那么多的灯光，天上也就只有一个月亮。妈妈成天在耳边催，见到漂亮的女孩子要多跟她们玩耍呀，可以带她们来家里吃包子，妈妈请。

可是他一直没有喜欢的女孩子。等啊等，等了好多年，等到他以为自己要孤独终老。

很多很多年前走在这条路上时，他想，我一定要我的心上人来玩，这里能看见那么好那么圆的一个月亮。

还不仅是这里呀。

我上学的路上，有好多好多的芒果树，一到成熟的季节就噗噗往下掉芒果，要小心千万别被偷袭。我跟妈妈经常去的那个菜市场，有一家姜母鸭做得特别特别好吃，卖牛肉的叔叔有个会唱歌仔戏的女儿。还有现在建了体育馆的那个地方，很多年前是个巨大巨大的鱼塘，一下大雨就变成汪洋。博物馆还没有盖起来的时候，那附近是小青年们的约架圣地，我也会和小伙伴们翘了课偷偷去看他们打成一团，那都是在知了叫个不停的夏天里发生过的事。

但是现在，我和你静静走在路上。我居然什么都不想做了，觉得拉着手就开心得不得了，像是春游般的心情。

一颗快乐的心在这个夜晚东张西望。

它看见了很多年前的月亮，高高的芒果树，播着台语歌的菜摊子，海一样的大鱼塘和阳光下一闪而过的蝉翼。

我有一整个糖果盒，我想请你尝一尝。

高访打了个小小的喷嚏。

男孩子很紧张地把他裹进自己大衣里，两个人看起来好像奇奇怪怪的连体婴，趁着黑夜出来作案。沙滩上最后一对小情侣被他俩吓跑，小花很不好意思，高访却哈哈大笑。

“你真的没有香味了诶。”高访的语气不无遗憾，他凑进去嗅了嗅男孩子的衣领，只剩下一股肥皂的清爽味道。

“我也不知道怎么回事。”小花挠头，“好像真的过完生日就没有味道了。”

仿佛午夜十二点钟声敲响，魔法就此解除。

“不对，还有烤红薯的味道。”高访又闻了闻。

“那是因为刚刚吃过吧。”小花看见路边卖烤红薯的小推车冒出来，跑去买了两段热乎乎的地瓜分给高访。

买来以后高访嫌弃自己那块红薯比较大，让小花咬掉一大口，又发现小花那块大了，就这样一口一口，高访笑眯眯看小花吃完了两块红薯。

“都被我吃了，你会不会饿？”小花问。

高访点头：“饿呀。”

“啊，那要怎么办？”小花回头看，离小推车已经很远很远了。

“你不是有东西要补偿我的吗？”高访说。

小花怔了怔，才反应过来高访在说什么。

他从口袋里掏出一个贝壳做的戒指，这是买烤红薯的时候在路边的老奶奶那里随手买的。他当时也没什么特别的想法，就是希望老奶奶能早点回家。

又或许，是因为这枚小戒指长得有点点像弯弯的月亮。

“要送给我吗？”高访伸出手。

小花屏住呼吸把戒指凑到高访指尖，犹豫片刻，套到了无名指上。

高访举起手看了看，“原来上面是颗海星啊，有意思。”

小花搂住高访，把头埋在他背上，没有防备地哭了起来。

高访任他抱着，海风吹着也没觉得冷。

过了好一会儿，他动了动胳膊，“好了？”

小花没放手，吸了吸鼻子说，“再等一下。”

那就再等一下。

他们还有很多很多的时间。

他们不着急。


	11. 番外·嗅觉艺术家

三月，小花和高访在珀斯玩冲浪。有白人小姑娘不慎卷进暗流，小花憋住一口气跃进海里。小姑娘被托举回岸上，有惊无险。高访用毯子裹住小花，还没有来得及埋怨他的鲁莽，淡淡的血水已经顺着男孩的后颈淌下来，不知不觉濡湿了高访的手掌。

那一天天气晴朗，沙滩白得发亮，海水是无法人工合成的蓝，午后阳光炽热，晒得人脚背发烫。有英俊男人找小花搭讪，执意请他喝一杯鸡尾酒。小花几乎是强硬地拒绝，高访却笑着接过酒杯，劝说他不可辜负好意。男人显出尴尬神色：sorry，不知道你们是一对。高访大方地耸了耸肩膀，示意对方不必在意这个误会。他伸出手指从小花唇边偷一点残酒，尝了尝，眼睛弯弯，“好甜。”西西里之吻，甜得人昏头昏脑，好像在世界的酒杯里游泳。

小花记得那一刻风里有海水的味道，阳光的味道，混在沙子里的碎盐粒的味道，笑闹着的小男孩和小女孩金发被晒得滚烫的味道，高访的手指沾染着琥珀色酒液的味道。

高访的味道。

此后他无数次想要复盘这种味道，就像一个等门的人始终在夜里竖着耳朵。

医生给不出更好的建议，只好说些放松身心、多加休息之类的空话，认定这是精神官能症造成的恶果。就连小花自己也数不清这是他看的第几个医生，高访却替他记着：第十七个。跟前面的十六位一样，医生让小花把所有能做的检查都做了一遍。从检查报告来看，小花的五官和脑内并无任何器质性损伤，身体更是健康得令人发指，但他确确实实失去了嗅觉，闻不到任何味道，这对于一个厨师来说简直是最致命的打击，何况此前他正兴致勃勃地准备筹办第二家店铺。

高访从不将挫折与意外归结为命运开了什么恶意的玩笑。他是完全的现实主义者，认定命运之意义不是为了让人理解，而是为了教会人接受。再说命运按下人身上的power键就转身走开，头也不回走得远远的，怎么怪得着呢。只是他看着他的男孩把那些报告单和诊断书小心叠好收进包里，又站起来同医生道谢，心头忽然一跳，再一痛：命运何至于那么小气，居然连对一个好人好上那么一点点都不肯。

高访暗自下定决心，无论用什么方法，一定要让小花重新恢复嗅觉。他毫不犹豫同占南弦请了个超长的长假，长过当年自己的病假。小花倒显得很平静，连店铺都没挂上歇业的牌子，照旧每天去店里开门营业，不同的是这些日子高访都会跟他一起到店，监督他不准做这个不准做那个，仿佛平日里最简单不过的工作都变成了步步危机的冒险。

新雇的小伙子叫阿利，刚来不到一周，还不太搞得懂为什么店里突然多了一位看起来跟这家小店格格不入的漂亮男人。漂亮男人戴一副镶金边的眼镜，头发梳得一丝不苟，白净的面庞裹在大衣毛茸茸的领子里，看上去像那种雪花球里才会有的玻璃小人。比他来得早的前辈们似乎都和这个男人很熟，一口一个“小高总”地叫，阿利顺理成章以为他也是店里的老板，何况小高总看起来还比小花老板更有主人的样子。

再过几个月，这家店就开足了五年。当初盘下这家店的时候，小花没有多想，只是觉得这地方离浅宇近，附近小区又有人气，有人的地方就有吃饭的需求，横竖能把生意做起来，就爽快地把自己积蓄全拿了出来。这五年里，周围的楼建了又拆，拆了又建，眼见房价一天天涨上去，陪着这家店的面馆、小炒店和外卖服装不知何时偷偷换成了各种数码专卖店、房屋中介和看上去就气数不长的商场。小店有限的几样吃食一直没有涨价，生意反倒越来越好，发展到需要专门雇两个人送外卖的程度。跟生意的红火程度相映衬，账面上的成本也在不断飙升。原料、人工、水电、税款，每一样都需要精打细算，才能和营收取得微妙平衡。这店开得越久，小花就越明白母亲当年的不易，人在世上活一趟总归有机会把那些俗的不能再俗的大道理都体会一番。

每个月月底，高访都要和他一起算这个月的总账，小花总是揪着头发按计算器。他慷慨惯了，对金钱没什么概念，随便什么志愿者来游说就答应和人家一起做“免费早餐”，每天剩下的食物也不过夜，直接让店里员工带走或者送给附近的流浪汉。高访对此哭笑不得，又不好打击小花热情，只是让他不要忘了更新短视频。那是原来在店里兼职的小姑娘弄的账号，上传一些无非是些和面蒸包子或者店内客人就餐的小视频，没想到意外有人气，还有人认出出镜的老板曾经是一档很火的美食节目的素人嘉宾，只是不知道为何突然销声匿迹。现在小花还会每周拍些店内日常上传，高访说那些打赏就当是给员工们挣点奖金。

店铺刚开业的那段时间，大小事务都要小花一手包办，每天凌晨四点就起床去店里准备早餐，高访都替他觉得累，小花居然挺了下来，还挤得出空暇给他做便当。年轻人的精力真是无穷无尽，让他想起很多年前的占南弦、管惕和自己，没日没夜开发项目，偶尔一抬头，发现月亮黄黄的，淡淡的，挂在窗外像一枚小小便签。后来店里慢慢有了起色，小花雇了第一个员工，算是个真正的小老板。

有一天助理打电话到他办公室，说有人找，很急。他到了楼下大厅，男孩子摘掉卫衣帽子，抱着保温盒冲他跑过来，呼哧呼哧冒着白气，“早晨忘记让你带上了。”高访接过保温盒，男孩子很快很轻地抱了他一下，衣服上还有小雨的味道。抱完之后左顾右盼，看周围没人注意到他们才放下心，露出不好意思的笑容。高访问他怎么过来的，男孩子指了指停在门外的小绵羊，那是问店里小姑娘借的。“刚刚我进来，还有人问我是不是送外卖的。”还好小花带了浅宇的员工卡，没有被保安拦住，“这么一想，我们店里也确实可以送一送外卖。”男孩子盘算这些的时候眼神都在发亮，光是这点就令高访觉得他可爱。高访还没来得及提议留下来一起吃个午饭，顺便看看从前餐厅同事，小花的手机就响得如脱缰野马。他嗯嗯几句之后匆匆挂断，一副大忙人的样子，“店里有事，我要先回去啦。”跑出去找小绵羊的时候还不忘回头冲高访做了个扒饭的动作，意思是：千万记得好好吃饭。高访隔着玻璃幕墙看男孩子跨上粉色的小绵羊，渐渐变成消失在路口的小点，心里忽而生出一丝不太慌张、不太委屈的寂寞，好像那种坐在泳池边却没打定主意下水的感觉，无可无不可，池水好玩似的漫过他脚背，阴凉清爽。保温盒上的小黄鸭漂到他脚边，碰碰他的脚趾。他微笑。

在高访的私心里，他希望这场意外能变成一次长长的假期，在确保小花能治好的前提下，他们能有更充足的时间一起过二人世界。但矛盾的地方在于他不想自己这种愿望变成小花的负担，他宁愿顺着男孩的意思来，无论小花是想停下来休息，还是继续往常的生活，高访都做好了备选方案，精心得如同准备一场战略合作级别的谈判，他有信心让他们的生活不脱离正轨。

小花并没有把自己失去嗅觉的事情告知店内员工，他们以为他只是去休了个长假。高访的出现让他们觉得事情有些古怪，但高访很快用他的从容、自如、熟练打消了他们的疑虑。一名好的管理者应当具备的素质他都有，无论是在科技巨头浅宇还是在这家普普通通的包子铺，他都能游刃有余，不费吹灰之力找准自己的位置。他没有进厨房，而是坐在柜台上，微笑招呼着每一个来就餐的顾客。那件带毛的大衣挂在门后，屋子里暖烘烘的，他换了件小花的套头卫衣，把领子拉得高高的，比早上的打扮要年轻许多，还有客人以为他是新来的收银员，高访就笑一笑，快手快脚帮人家点完单，安排他们在空桌上坐下。相机开着录影模式，他的镜头里有淡米色的地砖，胡桃木色的桌椅，用各种方式让自己坐得舒服些的客人，桌上白瓷的醋瓶和辣椒罐，正在打包外卖的员工，和小窗里露出一半侧脸的男孩子。

他才想到，小花二十五岁了，但还能称作男孩。他自己已经不年轻了，占南弦和管惕的孩子都会叫他叔叔了。有时候照镜子也会看见白发，他总是喊小花来帮他拔掉白发。他是无所谓的，小花大概怕他伤心，每次都要把白头发藏起来不让他看见。高访认为他这种行径跟磨磨蹭蹭的小学生不想去上学于是把时钟调回两个小时前没什么差别，但又被这种体贴打动，不是每个年轻的男孩子都有他这样顾全别人的心力。更多的人害怕老丑，毕竟只有青春才能被定义为生命的源泉，这是千百万年的进化在人身上留下的一段阑尾，高访想得开。他庆幸的是，在他还不算老的时候，上天把小花送到了他的身边作为一段动荡岁月的结尾，他觉得幸福，并由衷感激。

阿利给他送上一杯热水，他说声谢谢。阿利搓着双手，有些局促地笑，“您是老板，不用谢我。”

高访噗嗤笑出声，问他：“你怎么知道我是老板的？”

阿利挠了挠头，“我听他们都叫您小高总的呀。”

高访大概明白了怎么回事，有意逗他，“对，其实我就是老板。”

阿利露出如释重负的笑容，“我就说我不会看错的。”

高访又问他:“那你知道你们小花老板和我是什么关系吗？”

阿利想了想，试探着猜了一个：“你们二位是兄弟吗？还是亲眷？”

高访笑眯眯的，招呼阿利过来，压低声音说：“他是老板娘呀。”

阿利一整天都在边揉面团边自我怀疑，这个漂亮男人着实吓了他一大跳，前辈们都摆出一副“早就告诉过你”的神情——他们俩呀，关系可不一般。正发着呆呢，小花老板把漂亮男人叫进了厨房，男人朝他一笑，好像是为之前的玩笑抱歉，那雪亮的笑容一下子让他低下了头。

小花老板让男人试了试调好的馅料，男人点点头，示意这个咸淡合适，小花老板就放心地让其他人开始包包子。男人想要帮忙，但看起来就是个十指不沾阳春水的主儿，还要小花老板帮他挽起袖口，穿好围裙，才用如临大敌的表情思索着该如何对付那一小坨面团。小花老板给他做了好多次示范，他的褶子还是捏得很丑，实在配不上那张漂亮的脸蛋。最后他还是放弃了，摘掉围裙，装作若无其事地回到柜台上充当收银员。

阿利从窗口望着男人清瘦高挑的背影，这么想着：看起来还是你比较像老板娘哩。

店里一直营业到凌晨，为的是能让加班的白领们和附近的民工在这已然寸土寸金的地段有个吃宵夜的地方。店里的装修始终保持朴素，小花担心的是太过花哨的装潢会令人望而却步，只是徒增成本而已。他没有将这间铺子做成网红店的打算，并且谨慎地拒绝了许多采访报道的邀约。他不是没跟名利场打过交道，但他并不觉得那种生活有一丁点值得羡慕的地方。

那个搭档的女演员后来还是他的朋友，他在朋友圈里看见她短短几天内在各个城市辗转，颇为自嘲地配文：忙得像个逃犯。在更年少的时候，他心里充溢着逃离的渴望，无时不刻不想从那个小小的海岛离开，跳进更宽广的生活，见识更汹涌的人海。说不清的因缘际会里，他来到了这个全然陌生的城市，过了一段颠颠倒倒的生活，然后被高访捡了回去，跟他一起生活了五年，而且在可见的岁月里，他们仍会是对方人生中突如其来却珠联璧合的一次意外。

小花还记得在珀斯海水里的那种感觉。在想也不想的纵身一跃后，那种不安全的压迫感迅速漫上来，他看见高访从船上探出半边身子，但他看不清那张模糊的脸，只有一股力量不停拽着他向下沉潜。起初海水是清澈的蓝，他自己也想不到，那一口气竟然能这么长。到后来，海水深深，渐渐什么都看不清，他没法判断小女孩的位置。他能感到自己在黑暗中撞上了什么东西，也许是礁石，可是并不疼，反而像小学暑假里长长午睡醒来时那样，有一点不真实的恍惚。他从蒙昧中重新睁开眼，黑黢黢的礁石群中露出一丝光亮，长而窄，但确实是光。他朝着光源游过去，抱住了被水草缠住脚的小女孩，然后一气浮到水面。高访的脸比日光还要明亮，目光深深深过海，好像人生中所有的如释重负都是为此刻而准备的。他朝小花伸出手，他的手像光一样暖。

现在这只手就牵在小花手里。

有了足够的人手之后，小花就很少再守着夜班，他希望一天中至少能为他们俩留出一顿饭的时间。小区花园里的月季开得很勇敢，一点也不怕这料峭春寒。小花和高访经过的时候，恰恰好一朵月季折下来，飘飘落在地上。小花把月季捡起来，无奈也安不回去。

高访笑着说：“它跟你有缘，拿回家养在瓶子里吧。”

小花还是觉得不好，不是担心人家误会他摘花，而是：“我怕他们看见了也来折这花。”

高访索性拿了月季在手里，挑起半边眉毛，“那就算是我摘的吧。”

回来仔细修剪了，找出玻璃水杯插上，红如晚霞，真是美丽。小花忽然问正在拍照的高访:“它有香味吗？”

高访愣了愣，手心一凉，强作镇定，淡淡道：“月季怎么有香味呢？”

小花拉过高访刚修剪过枝叶的手指，凑到鼻尖闻了闻，“是有的。草木都有草木香，用心就闻得到。”

他抬起头望着高访，眼里带温柔笑意，“我虽然暂时闻不到，但这些都在我脑子里，没忘。”

高访揽住男孩的脑袋，让他贴着他胸口。就算此时此刻小花在他怀里，他还是生出了恋恋不舍的感觉。真舍不得，那个被雨淋得可怜兮兮的男孩子，那个犹豫着问可不可以喜欢他的男孩子，那个教他切洋葱的时候可以戴泳镜的男孩子，那个用无尽柔情去爱这个世界的男孩子。

在遇见男孩之前，高访无比克制冷静地活在这个世界上。他的心里住着一头北极熊，坐着冰块漂流于大海，逃不开也死不掉，从没有登上人类游船的计划，但对每个萍水相逢的观察者都友好相待。直到有一天，他在冰雪世界的边缘遇见了跑丢的雪橇犬，阴差阳错让它也爬上了自己的小小浮冰。冰块不太坚硬，但还支撑得住，于是慢悠悠地继续漂流。新的海域有什么它们并不关心，生活不就是在这样的摇摇晃晃中展开的吗？

小花吻高访的头发，这里有积雪的味道，他们一起去看过乞力马扎罗的雪，还不确定上面到底有没有冻死的豹子；小花吻高访的额头，这里有红叶的味道，在落基山脉深处的树林里，如火的枫叶随风四散，不小心亲到过他光洁的额头；小花吻高访的鼻梁，这里有银杏的味道，雨后的公园里，德国姑娘笑着说把秋天的银杏叶送给你的爱人，他就会一辈子迷恋你；小花吻高访的面颊，这里有海风的味道，他们在希腊被偷走钱包，等待酒店援助的时候坐在海边的长椅上，他的面颊映着傍晚的橘黄的光；小花吻高访的嘴唇，这里有蜜糖的味道，西西里之吻，没有比在沙滩上喝一杯甜酒更快乐的事。

那些瞬间一幕幕在他脑海重演，如糖如蜜，构建起全部人生的甜。他的嗅觉一片空白，但他始终铭记着高访的气味，再过多少年也不会忘记。

他是专属于高访的嗅觉艺术家。

小花的妈妈远道而来，要带小花回去试试偏方。高访才知道原来小花还拜过某某山神做干妈，小花嘟囔：“妈，你别搞封建迷信好不好。”挨了花妈妈一顿骂：“我们花家本来就与众不同，不然哪里会生来就带香味嘛。说不定科学对我们没用，去跟你干妈拜拜还比较快哦”。最终还是拗不过长辈，干脆死马当作活马医，虽然谁都不信进山清修会有用处。

既然说了是清修，高访是不能陪他去的，何况他的身体也受不住山里的寒气。他们约好一个月之后不管成还是不成，小花都要回来。这一个月里高访没有回去上班，反而安心做起了包子铺的代班老板，跟小花一样每天清晨去店里点卯，应付各式各样的客人，到晚上再把钥匙交给守夜的员工。他甚至还上传了四支新的小视频，每一支视频里客人来了又去，小窗里暂时没有了那个认真工作的青年。

无聊的时候他就往前翻那些古早的素材。镜头摇摇晃晃拍老板揉面，把老板逗烦了，他会笑着拿沾满面粉的手来糊相机镜头。但更多的时候他只是兢兢业业地工作着，累了就停下来，抬起头望窗外，露出一点思念般的微笑。高访再清楚不过，青年看的那个方向有拔地而起的高楼，高楼的六十六层有位偶尔也会朝这个方向望过来的副总。

满一个月的那天，他刚把大衣挂在门后，阿利过来喊他进厨房看一看，好像厨房的下水道出了问题，水排不下去，没有办法洗碗洗菜。打电话叫了管道维修工过来，对方还要协调时间。阿利说看老板之前有用什么溶液通过下水道，好像放在储物间。高访说：“不急，我去找。”

小花有时也会在家里疏通下水道，高访当然不会差那一份维护管道的钱，只是小花觉得没有必要，他跟着母亲学了很多有的没的生活常识，总是不时派上用场，弄得生活里他才是两人里更聪明的那一个。疏通管道的溶液是小花自己调配的，闻着有很大酸味，但是效果很好，每次清理完小花就掏出大大的口罩给高访戴上，“免得你被熏到啦！”

高访记得小花会把那种溶液收在白色带盖的塑胶桶里，他自觉能认出来。储物间狭小，高访打开电灯，一排一排地找起来。

有细小的灰尘在光线中飞舞。高访忽然想：山里应该不会有灰尘了吧？也没有诸如需要疏通下水道之类的琐屑。但他的人生好像一小片困在灰尘碎屑里的画卷，方寸之地的波澜壮阔，就连此刻在狭窄的架子间寻找一桶疏通下水道的溶液，都令他觉得无比满足。

在这细小的幸福里，他听见身后半掩的门被打开了。一股淡淡的香味像雨水落满整个空间。那是失而复得的味道，他从来都知道他的男孩与众不同。

在他能够开口说话之前，他的手先被男孩子握住了。

手像光一样暖。


End file.
